DoubleTrouble
by Iland Girl
Summary: I hated you with a passion. Your face, the way you stood, that air of arrogance! So why is it that when ever we talk my heart beats faster and my legs turn to jelly? You both have the same face, but you're just...different.    Hikaru x OC x Kaoru
1. Prologue: Rainy Days

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><span>Double Trouble<span> _Copyrighted_ **Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi**

Ouran High School Host Club _Copyrighted _**Bisco Hatori**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DOUBLE TROUBLE<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Opening Theme "<em>Blue Bird_" (Ayumi Hamasaki)_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>_ "Rainy Days"_

* * *

><p><em>Rain pounded on their backs harshly.<em>

_Yet none of them cared._

_The only thing they could manage to notice was the cool marble slab in front of them._

_Three of them held a girl's hand, while the other three stood beside her. They all stared at the name carved into the stupid stone, anger would not let them speak, fear forced them to remain in the very same spot for a good hour or so._

_A raven cawed in the distance, the boy to the girl's right clenched his hands tightly. Paper rustled, the clenched ball of tree skin was damp in his hold as he tried to picture what went wrong. How did everything go downhill so fast? This time last year things were looking up, in fact he actually had hope of a new future. At least, back then he did.  
><em>  
><em>"She's really gone?"<em>

_Six of the seven figures trembled slightly, either surprised by the noise of the smallest individual, or afraid to speak the truth. The girl looked up at the sky, crying as rain droplets fell into her wide eyes. The calm she felt when it rained helped her cope, she knew a storm still meant trouble, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't help but be reminded of the woman she looked to for support._

_"They both are." She said softly, the slightest trace of malice evident, though only obvious to the people she stood closest to.  
><em>  
><em>The boy with the clenched ball winced, angry that it really was the truth. Or maybe he was just too stubborn to admit that -after all that had happened- he did nothing but let the pieces unfold. Events that shouldn't of happened did, and what did he do? Cower in the corner, like the ten year old he was, as others took the blame. His gaze flitted to the only female present, and he forced back a growl as he watched her detached orbs look to the sky.<br>_  
><em>Eventually they did leave, away from the marble slab and back to their home.<em>

_Home._

_Could they even call it that anymore? Without the biggest parts of their family, how would they cope?_

_Simple, they had to keep moving._

_Was it that easy? Of course not, nothing ever was, especially when one leaves something treasured behind.  
><em>  
><em>As each of the seven people sat around a small table, the oldest and tallest individual looked to the girl. Their eyes locked and they knew something had to be done. They looked at their siblings, and their hearts gave. Three of the smallest boys huddled together, each with a small tremor running through them as they clutched a blanket around their forms. Then there were the two brothers that were between the girl and eldest's ages. One hugged the other from behind, each resting their weight on the other.<br>_  
><em>Something had to be done, they could fix this.<em>

_"Shinji and I have been talking," The girl began. "And we think it's best if we leave this house and go to a smaller one. It'll be more cost efficient, and we could also look for nearby jobs with under the table pay-"_

_"So you want us to just forget and move on? It's not that simple!" The boy shouted, still refusing to let go of his piece of paper. It was all he had left to cling to, if he let go... No, he couldn't think like that, it'd do him no good! Yet his mind still wandered, as his dearest brother hugged him and rested his weight on him, he couldn't help but feel... Lost.  
><em>  
><em>"Don't you think it'd make her happy? To see us move on?" A small smile graced the girl's lips. "If we do, I think Mom would be happier, she won't have to cry up in heaven as we beat ourselves up." The girl forced back tears as she thought of her best friend, care-giver, and birth mother. Unlike the others, she had been attached to her Mother's hip, refusing to leave her sight at times.<em>

_Those times were long gone now.  
><em>  
><em>"Benji's right Renji. I think that the house means too much emotionally, we should leave and choose a house in the lower end section of town, that way we can start over." Shinji added, trying to force a smile.<em>

_Benji looked to her big brother and smiled. Renji suppressed a growl, finally throwing the paper ball into a nearby trash can. What good would it do him now? He'd re-read it a thousands times, if not with his eyes, then inside his matter how many times he repeated it, he couldn't help but feel betrayed. Renji's best friend and younger brother smiled and held his shoulder tightly. His arms looped around Renji's neck. They both held each other, Renji suppressing tears as he clutched his dear friend._

_"We can't change the past," Benji looked to the silent three boys that each played with a toy of theirs. "but we can try to make a better picture from the crumples, neh?"_

_The three boys looked up at her, and nodded, each having an angry, sad, or blank face._

_"Like before, right?" They said in unison. Benji laughed lightly._

_"Better."_

_But she knew, that was a very big lie._

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme:<em> "Brick By Boring Brick" _(Paramore)_

* * *

><p><em>Ha! Officially updated and edited!<em>

_Bai bai!  
><em>

_~Kiwi~chan~_


	2. PreChapter 1: Mushrooms

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><span>Double Trouble<span> _Copyrighted_ **Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi**

Ouran High School Host Club _Copyrighted _**Bisco Hatori**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DOUBLE TROUBLE<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Opening Theme "<em>Blue Bird_" (Ayumi Hamasaki)_

* * *

><p><strong>Pre- Chapter 1:<strong>_ "Mushrooms"_

* * *

><p>"Hey Benji! Wake up!"<p>

"WAH!"

Her heart beat quickened as she looked around the cafeteria. Out of shock she ended up punching the person beside her in the face. With wide eyes she gave her best puppy-dog look to the now glaring boy.

"I-I'm sorry Matty! I-I was just so...Tired! Yeah, that's the word! Tired..."

Matsuda sighed, rubbing his temples as he tried to forgive the girl beside him. "It's alright, look I'm just bringing your lunch to you is all." He gave her a sideways glance. "Oh and I'd hurry, lunch is almost over." Her eyes traveled to the clock, and she gasped, practically inhaling the bento and anything nearby.

"Ahhh~! Yum-my!"

"Hey, Ortiz-san, why hasn't Renjiro-san and Kenjiro-san been coming to school lately?"

Benji gave Matsuda a look. "Firstly, it's Benji. Say it with me! Ben-_jiiiiiiiii. _And secondly, you don't have to use a suffix because we don't like them, and thirdly, they are sick and I'm bringing back their schoolwork for them."

Matsuda crossed his arms and sidled out of the bench. "Che, you should really learned the Japanese culture, you've been here for two years now haven't you?"

"Two and a third thank you, but I am perfectly fine with how I am."

The bell rang before either could reply, so they both waddled out of the cafeteria and to their lockers. "Anyway, aren't you changing schools next year?" Matsuda said in an attempt to change the subject. Benji grinned, and practically broke her neck nodding.

"If I pass the entrance exam I could be!"

Matsuda pushed his glasses further up his face, attempting to use the shine that emitted from them to hide his gaze. His smaller but rounder friend grinned up at him, her piercing eyes not allowing him to look away. However, she looked away first to wave to a friend passing by. He took this opportunity to look away as well, though he still felt the need to stare.

"Well with your grades, I wouldn't be surprised if you were accepted." He said it so sharply the Benji looked back up at him.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean? You say it like grades come naturally!" She huffed, pushing out her already rounded cheeks. He gave her a look, making her turn wary of his behavior. Then his eyes fixated on the empty hall ahead of them.

"I know you work hard, that's why you sleep through lunch right? And you always make it here just in time for first period. I take it you study long through the night just to get your grades high, right?"

"Of course." Benji said it so matter-o-factually that he gave her a surprised look. "Mom always wanted to attend Ouran, she even said that I could enter on a scholarship, but when she died, I knew that making it to Ouran was the one thing I had left of her, so I'm not going to stop until I reach the top."

Matsuda smiled at her, but when she looked back at him he stared blankly at the hall infront of them. Things hadn't really changed that much then, in the years he'd known Benjiro Ortiz, and he assumed things never would.

He was wrong.

Four months went by, without much change. Benji continued on as usual, working hard to achieve her goals. Then, everything flashed past her in a blur. She took the entrance exam test, completely prepared physically and mentally, but lacking in the emotional department.

"I faaaaaiiiilllllleeeeddd~!"

Matsuda sighed, his sister Shizuru slamming a fist down on Benji's head.

"Benji, you just left the test room, there's no way to know yet."

"But still! I must've! There's no way that a low life like me could pass it!"

"H-Hey! Stop whining! People are staring!"

By now, the sniveling Benji had attracted a small group of students around her age. They stared at her and her plain yet average clothing. A commoner? Taking their entrance exam? Wow, they'd have to be really smart!

"Ortiz-san! If you don't want to be kicked out, then stop making a scene!"

Benji straightened up, stiff as a board. "Yes sir!" She even saluted for good measure. Shizuru giggled, poking her best friend's cheek. Her brother looked at her with a 'you're not my sibling I swear!' look, before ruffling Benji's hair.

"Look, I know you! You're way more than smart enough for this! Hell I bet you could teach at the public middle school!" Benji even gave her a look this time, making Shizuru giggle again. "OK OK! But you know what I'm saying right?" Benji shrugged, making the two siblings smack their faces in irritation.

It wasn't even four days after this incident that Benji received her acceptance letter.

"I...did pass...?"

She almost dropped it in her soup bowl, but clumsily caught it before it destroyed her precious food. Kenji rested his head on her shoulder, reading it over. "Wow, you really are smart." He sounded amused, Benji just glared.

"So how much is this gunna cost?" Renji asked from the door frame he leaned against. Benji grinned at him, before showing the cost. "The same as regular high school! Now I can't wear the uniform, but if I wear something nice it's fine since I can't afford it, and my books and bags will be rented, so as long as I don't lose them I don't have to pay! Oh oh! And my gym uniform is free if I play on a sports team~!" Benji clutched the paper to her chest and squealed.

Renji cracked a smile before both he and Kenji enveloped her into a hug.

"Where's Mommy going?"

The three looked to the door, and Benji grinned at her littlest brother. "Nowhere Hina! Mommy's just going to a better school!" She broke free from her older brothers and held the youngest member of their family tightly. "With this Mommy can get into a good university and a super awesome job! Then we can move into a big big house with lots of animals and food and no more electricity cuts and..."

Hinata cut out his only sister's talk a while ago. Benji always talked about living in some amazing place where they would never be hungry, where each time they sighed a servant would be there. Lastly, she always insisted a prince on a white horse would sweep her off her feet and save her and her brothers if all else failed. Hinata grinned at that. A man sweeping her off her feet? They better have steel enforced shoes.

Benji had one hell of a stomp.

"Hinaaaa~! Don't space out! Hey~!" Benji waved a hand in front of her brother's face.

Hinata just smiled.

* * *

><p>"GAH! I'LL NEVER MAKE IT!" Benji screamed as she raced into the school. She asked for directions, help, anything. Everyone would stare at her as she asked where her classroom was, but none-the-less pointed it out if they were lost for words. The sign for her class came into view, and Benji sprinted as fast as she could.<p>

"I'm here!" She shouted as she flung open the door, huffing and puffing. The teacher, along with her classmates, stared at her with amused or bored expressions.

"Ortiz Benjiro, correct?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"I see, well considering you appeared to have attempted to make it on time, I will excuse this tom-foolery this time. Please take your seat."

Benji couldn't argue as she sat near the back by the window. The teacher began to drone, but Benji tried to listen. She had to admit that the teacher at her old school was probably funner, and had a better view on the subject...

But this wasn't her old school, so she had to stop comparing the two, quickly.

Her first classes were fine, but when lunch rolled around, Benji knew that others around her could hear her stomach growling. Her phone vibrated, and she checked it quickly.

_I'm outside, hurry up._

She did just that as she sprinted -once again- to the front of the school.

"You called, oh dashing prince?"

Matsuda pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose more. "Your lunch, as per usual. Though you can stop by our house in the morning for it if you want. It's on the way here after all."

Benji grinned before giving him a huge hug. "Thanks Matty!" Matsuda tried to push her off, and succeeded in dong so when Benji let go and raced back inside after waving goodbye.

Said girl followed her map to where the cafeteria was, before sitting down at a lone table. That wasn't hard considering how many tables there were. She sat there for a while, thinking about what her next classes would be like, when a group of girls approached her.

"Hello." One said, Benji just waved as she continued to chew. "Mind if we sit here?" She motioned for the new comers to get situated, they did so and stared at her.

"Sorry, it's just it's so rare to have a Commoner come here."

Benji didn't reply.

"So what's your name?" Another girl tried to urge Benji to talk.

"Benji."

Silence.

"And you?" Benji continued after getting the hint.

"I'm Miyoki, that's Anzu, and that there is Mary, she's a foreign exchange student from England."

"...Cool..."

Silence once again ensued, and the trio thought of leaving.

"Do any of you know who they are?"

The three followed Benji's gaze towards two boys.

"That's Hikaru and Kaoru, but they don't usually talk to others." Miyoki said. Anzu nudged Benji's side, grinning excitedly. "Ooohhh? Does somebody have a crush?"

Benji looked at her, raising a brow, before smiling and giggling a little. "Nah, they just remind me of mushrooms." All three of them looked at her with an owlish face.

"Mushrooms?" They said in unison.

"Yeah, you see their hair cuts? Well I was walking through the woods one day and found these reddish brown mushrooms." She laughed a little, almost spilling her food. "They just reminded me of them."

"I wouldn't let them hear you, they aren't the nicest of people." Mary said with a honey smooth voice. Benji rolled her eyes. "Meh, what can they do?"

"Break your heart." Miyoki deadpanned. She stabbed her steak and glared at the slab of dead animal. Benji sipped her juice box, curious as to what she meant. The bell rang, though, and Benji stood up.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go."

They waved her farewell and she headed off to her next class. Benji walked in, and saw that the teacher was stacking papers into order.

_"Would Kuron- sensei please report to the main building."_

Her teacher sighed, before his eyes landed on Benji.

"You, would you mind passing out these papers? They're pre-assigned so just call out the name and give it to the correct person." Benji took the papers as the teacher rushed out of the room.

"Okay..." She began to read off names, and quite frankly, it was easier than she thought.

That is, until their names came up.

"Hitachiin?"

The room fell silent.

"Which one?" Two boys said, the twins Benji had noticed earlier.

"Hikaru."

"Which one?" They asked again. Benji walked to beside their desk and stared at them both. She gave a shrug and held out the paper.

"Uh oh." One twin said.

"Looks like the teacher's pet..."

"Isn't very good at being a pet."

There were a few snickers, but Benji didn't even blink.

"Guess she doesn't have that great of a pedigree..."

"Or she would be a good dog."

"You think you're so damn funny huh?" Benji snorted, and they both stared at her with bored expressions.

Then she giggled. "Actually you are! Hahahaha! You're sooo funny!" They both raised a brow.

"Oh oh! But you know what would be funnier?" Benji asked, shifted through the papers she still had to hand out. When she came across the name Hitachiin, she stopped.

"If you..."

"Wore a collar?"

Benji laughed, holding out the other paper for them to see. "Too funny, but actually I'd like to see you two do some magic." They both simply stared at her as she put both the papers between her two fists. "Not catching on? Don't worry, not all of us are born smart! Looks like looks aren't the only things you share." She gave a smirk before laughing again.

"I want you guys to do your assignments," She tore the papers to shreds. "Without the assignment."

"Big whoop." One twin said blankly. "So you tore our assignments." The other followed. "Just hand us a new one or we're not doing it."

"Watch it, this mutt bites." Benji glared at the two.

"Wow Kaoru, doggy here wants to play." Benji glared at the twin she assumed was Hilkaru.

"Bring it Mushroom boy."

"Ms. Ortiz! What on earth are you doing?" The teacher shouted as he re-entered the room. Benji continued to glare, even as she retreated and continued to hand out the papers.

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme:<em> "Brick By Boring Brick" _(Paramore)_

* * *

><p>Alright! I got my first review! That's like an author's secondary drug (after writing of course!) and I must thank you for the review! Huzzah!<p>

So you may have noticed this is still a pre-chapter, I will have quite a few of them until I hit the start of the anime. Oh yeah! I haven't read a lot of the manga so most of it will be made up by moi. It serves me to get more original plot lines and such so...yeah...

_Bai Bai!_

_~Kiwi~chan~_


	3. PreChapter2: Body Talk

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><span>Double Trouble<span> _Copyrighted_ **Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi**

Ouran High School Host Club _Copyrighted _**Bisco Hatori**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DOUBLE TROUBLE<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Opening Theme "<em>Blue Bird_" (Ayumi Hamasaki)_

* * *

><p><strong>Pre- Chapter 2:<strong>_ "Body Talk"_

* * *

><p>"I can't stand those two! Their so stuck up that they can't even get an assignment without being an ass about it!" Benji fumed as she sat next to Miyoki on the fountain.<p>

"Yeah, I know what you mean. They always want people to figure out which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru." Miyoki held out her hands and shrugged. "Personally they're both just as bad so I doubt it matters which one is which. They're the exact same."

"Well, they can't be-" Benji stopped mid-sentence as she heard crying. "Hey, isn't that Mary?" Miyoki nodded. "I told her not to confess, it always ends in heartbreak for us girls." Benji looked Miyoki.

"Who'd she confess to?"

Just then Mary raced around a tall bush in the court yard, and to her surprise, the smaller girl wasn't just crying, she was bawling.

"B-Benji-chan! Why are y-you here-re?" Mary cried, looking at the surprised pre-teen.

"I was venting to Miyo- never mind that! Are you Okay?" Benji felt a Mother-hen-overdrive kick in as she rushed to Mary and gave her a hug. Mary buried her head into Benji's shoulder, and Benji tried to sooth her as much as she could.

"Now now, who's face should I re-arrange?" Benji teased.

"H-Hikaru a-and K-Kaoru-u!" Mary sobbed. Benji looked up to see mentioned twins walking their way. Benji frowned, but didn't move. She did tense up when one of them shot her a dirty look, but then other ushered him along and they were out of there in a minute or two.

"I can't believe them! What'd they do?"

Mary and Benji sat down, Mary in the middle as her two friends comforted her.

"Well, Hikaru pretended to be Kaoru and convinced me that Kaoru liked me and that I should forget about Hikaru because Hikaru likes somebody else. Then they revealed their scheme and teased me before tearing my love letter apart and laughing." Mary sniffled a little, and Benji raised a brow.

"But...I don't understand." She looked into the fountain, trying to solve the puzzle. "It sounds like they just want to mess with girls, but why? Is it fun for them or something?"

"I heard they do it because they're bored." Miyoki said, rubbing Mary's back. "But don't worry about those thick heads, there's nothing important they have for us."

When Benji went home that day, she sat at the table and stared blankly at her work infront of her.

"What's the matter Ben? You're usually almost done by now, and it's getting late." Shinji said, noticing her disturbed sigh as she let her head hit the table top.

"I...I don't know what to think anymore." Shinji laughed and rubbed her head. "Maybe if you slept you would." He hinted, and Benji nodded.

"Alright, I just have one question left."

"That's my girl."

* * *

><p>"So whatcha doing for the weekend Miki?" Benji asked.<p>

Miyoki let a bead of sweat fall down her face. "Firstly, don't call me that, and secondly, I'm just resting. I've been pretty tired lately. What about you and Mary?"

"I'm just resting, you Benji?"

"Mmm, I have to do grocery shopping and other things, but it shouldn't take me all weekend so I might catch up on work and sleep I gu-"

"You're so mean Hitachiin!" A girl rounded the corner and began to run away. All three girls frowned, irritated once again.

"That's the fourth one in two weeks! These guys are awful!" Mary cried.

"That's not the last though, Anzu said she wanted to try and confess today too." Miyoki said. Benji leaped up and gaped at her. "WHAT? We gotta stop her!"

"How Benji? If we interfere we'll be picked on too."

"So? She's our friend!"

"I know, but you've never been rejected by them." Mary said softly, looking down at her shoe clad feet. "You lose a lot of confidence when you do, but you still have that confidence. You couldn't understand." Both Miyoki and Mary looked at each other, there were some things that kept Benji separated from them that she couldn't naturally break.

Benji ignored them and ran towards where she knew Anzu would be standing.

"You hear that Hikaru! She'd rather you than me!"

Benji ran faster.

"You say you'll take either of us? How ugly!"

Faster! Faster Benji faster!

"Next time you make a love letter, make a better one!"

"Anzu!" Benji called. Said girl fell to her knees crying. Benji leaped for her and gave her a huge hug. "It's Okay! You're fine right? Sticks and stones and all that good stuff, right?"

"O-Oritz-sa-an!" Anzu cried into her shoulder.

"Hey Kaoru, I think this little girl wants to play."

"Great, we needed a new toy."

Benji glared at them, looking them over. Her gaze flickered from their matching hair, clothes, faces, even their eyes and twisted smiles. She couldn't even tell who she was directing her anger at more, they're the exact same! Her eyes then flickered over them once more, and she noticed something.

'No...they're not the same.'

It was then that something her Mother told her danced across her mind.

_"But Mommy I don't get it!" Six year old Benji whined as she looked at the flowers. "How come only you can tell which one's Renji and which one's Kenji? Everybody else thinks they're each other!"_

_The woman smiled at her daughter, before putting a finger to her lips and thinking about it. What was it that she did to set the two children of her's apart? Come to think of it, she never had an issue with telling even the closest of twins apart. _

_"Well, I suppose the secret is you have to listen with your eyes _and _ears."_

Benji stared at the two before her, towering over her kneeling form. How could she do that? Listen with her eyes? As if, there had to be more...but still, if it worked for her Mother, could it work for her?

"You think you're some hot shot, don't you? Prancing around like you're so great." It was then that Benji noticed something about this twin. His voice, stance, eyes, his entire being screamed dominance. Like he was trying to put her down with more than just words. Back in the classroom two weeks ago, there was the same attitude coming from this twin. This one also called the other Kaoru, but was it a trick?

"Why don't you stop wasting your time trying to play Mommy and do some good for a change?" The other twin said. This one -although still mean- had a passive approach. Everything was the same as the other's but at the same time different. She couldn't quite figure it out -perhaps he was simply nicer?

_"When you listen with your eyes, you see things you never thought existed."_

Was that what Mom had done? Did she really just look and listen? Did she listen to body language?

"Hey! Are you listening? Jeeze you Commoner's sure are a pain." The one Benji assumed to be Hikaru said, flipping his bangs out of his face. "Not to mention you're some fat Commoner, you definitely have more than enough to last you a while."

Benji swallowed hard, she always had a weak spot for her weight -who wouldn't? This..._Hikaru _was treading on thin ice.

"I'd usually say you've got a little bit of money, but we did some research and found out you're dirt poor." Said Kaoru.

Benji looked at the trembling girl in her arms and stood with her. "Anzu, Mary and Miyoki are just around the corner, go and see them, alright?" Anzu looked up at her, before wiping her tears away and nodding. She then proceeded in the indicated direction.

"Hey Commoner!" Hikaru spat, getting close to Benji's face. "Learn your place and stop ruining our fun!"

Benji snapped at this and glared at him. "Shut up! Honestly you two act like insolent brats! No wonder no one can tell you apart! It's because we don't care enough to know! You're both assholes, so what's the difference?"

"Shut the Hell up!"

"Who do you think you are?" Kaoru glared.

"At least I know who I am! At least I'm not confused on whether I'm Hikaru or Kaoru!" At that, Hikaru slapped her. Her head turned from the force. Kaoru hesitated, he wasn't quite as blood thirsty as his twin at this point.

"Geeze, looks like losing a Mom really does cause you problems huh?" Hikaru said with a smirk. Kaoru copied him perfectly.

Benji's eyes widened. "What? You thought we didn't know? 'Oh dearest Mommy! These guys are picking on me!' Is that what you're thinking right now?" Kaoru said.

"Bet Mommy didn't want to see your fat ass everyday."

Benji looked back at them, but her face appeared hollow. She didn't cry, but she didn't swing her fists either. The twin brothers stared at her, slightly surprised that she held her emotions in. Benji couldn't see them as simple minded anymore though, she could tell that they were crying, inside and out, for someone to fix them. Whether they knew it of not was unknown.

"Are you done yet?" Benji asked blankly. Hikaru backed away from her and stood next to Kaoru. The three stared at each other for a minute, before Benji turned and began to walk away.

No, she wouldn't help them, they were a lost cause.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Renji?" Kenji asked his sister as she put away her homework. It had been a few hours since his twin disappeared, but to where he had no clue. Benji looked over to him and shook her head, then looked to the window. Rain had begun to pour down from the heavens, making Benji a little more worried.<p>

"We better look for him."

Slipping into their coats and shoes, the duo made their way out to the streets and ran in opposite directions. At first Benji though going to the grocery man would be the best, since he always knew where everyone seemed to be. But he hadn't seen nor heard from Renji since early that morning.

She decided to wander aimlessly, perhaps it would help her in some way?

It was then that she passed an alleyway, and noticed a struggle from the sounds and blurs moving around. A flash of bleach blond hair and Benji knew it was her brother. She sprinted into the alley, and leaped on the first back she could. The man gasped in surprise and fell forward, knocking himself out against the brick. Benji got off him and ran to her brother.

Two men surrounded them now, and they both attacked at once. Renji managed to kick the one guy, and took him on, but Benji was slammed into the brick and the other guy used his head to slam her's into the wall behind her. She let out a cry and swung her leg at him. He backed away and attempted to pull a knife.

Adrenaline rushed through her, and before she knew it both of the guys were down. Renji stood next to her as they watched for movement. When there wasn't any, Benji took her brother's hand and ran out of the alleyway with him. They both raced into the street, almost getting hit by a limo that was passing by, before darting into another alleyway to asses their injuries.

Benji slid down the wall and caught her breath, Renji did the same next to her although he was slower.

Other than a few bruises and a cut on her forearm and cheek, Benji felt fine. Renji had a bruised lip and a cut on his forehead, but he too seemed fine.

"Thanks, if you hadn't shown up..." He trailed off as Benji pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Kenji, yeah I found him, we'll be home in a little bit." She hung up and swung her arm at Renji, hitting him square in the temple.

"You're damn right you're lucky! I may not be much but a three against one battle has never been your forte. Come to think of it, what were you fighting about?"

Renji hesitated, but shook his head and patted hers. "I don't know, they just jumped me suddenly." Benji sighed and stood up, offering Renji a hand. "Well come on then, let's get home."

Renji grinned and took it.

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme:<em> "Brick By Boring Brick" _(Paramore)_

* * *

><p>Yesh! Thanks guys! Four freakin reviews! That's awesome! I'll try to keep updating but there will be a bit of a slow down soon since I am going away for the week and I wont be around a computer!<p>

_Bai Bai!_

_~Kiwi~chan~_


	4. PreChapter3: Build Them Up

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><span>Double Trouble<span> _Copyrighted_ **Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi**

Ouran High School Host Club _Copyrighted _**Bisco Hatori**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DOUBLE TROUBLE<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Opening Theme "<em>Blue Bird_" (Ayumi Hamasaki)_

* * *

><p><strong>Pre- Chapter 3:<strong>_ "Build Them Up"_

* * *

><p>"Benji? Why do you look like the living dead?" Miyoki asked her friend as they sat at the lunch table.<p>

"And what's with the cut? And those bruises? Did you get into a fight with a boyfriend or something?" Anzu added urgently. Surely there was a logical explanation for this, but would they like said explanation?

Benji simply paused before taking a bite of her sandwich, her mouth still agape, and stared at her friends. She then closed her eyes and with a huge grin gave her reply.

"Fell down the stairs."

The three other girls felt sweat drops trail down their heads as Benji continued to eat without much thought on the matter. How could she explain it simply to her friends, who probably lived sheltered lives without any issues, that she was in a street fight?

No, it wouldn't go well.

It was times like these that Benji was happy that her friends were sheltered, because they believed her lie -or at least pretended to.

"Oh my! Are your floors not carpeted like ours are? Are they concrete?"

"Anzu! Don't say it like that!" Mary hushed.

Miyoki shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat. "Watch your step next time." Benji grinned and nodded at her.

"Mmm hm!"

The day carried on nicely, in fact no one seemed to be even the slightest put off.

That is, until the Hitachiin twins opened their big mouths.

"That's not fair!"

"This has to be a mistake!"

Benji had been sitting in the stands of the gym, like the other students, waiting to be told what they'd be doing. It was then that the two twins came in with a roar of anger. Physical Education Teacher looked down at them, a smile stretching across her lips in an attempt to make this pleasant.

"I'm sorry, Hitachiin's, but there is no mistake. Your Mother said that it would be good if both of you were separate for one class. She chose gym."

Hikaru stomped his foot, Benji rolled her eyes, and turned to his brother. Kaoru looked back at his brother, and a wordless agreement was made. Hikaru stomped off and out of the gym as Kaoru sat down on the benches in the outskirts. Benji watche dhim as a few girls and guys snickered.

"Jeeze, you'd think he just lost his arm and leg!"

"When they're separate, there's nothing special about them."

"Yeah, just two brats is all."

Benji made a move to get up.

_"Bet Mommy didn't want to see your fat ass everyday."_

Then she sat back down and looked away. Even if Hikaru said it...things were still said with the same face.

Gym class began, and at first it was normal and fun, Benji even got a few good sprints in the warm up, which made her happy and feel more confident about her figure. Then it was time to go into groups, and Benji was at a loss.

Mary didn't have gym class with her, but Anzu and Miyoki already paired up, so she didn't have anyone to go with.. She took a look around, but only found Kaoru sitting on the benches, his one knee up to his chest as he stared blankly ahead.

Soon that blank stared consumed a black T-shirt. His eyes focused as he looked up at Benji, who didn't bother faking a smile. Kaoru looked back down, a frown on his features.

"If you're gunna say something, say it already!" He demanded, waiting for something, anything to signify that she had had her revenge. Benji knelt in front of him, but he tried to look away again.

"If I was going to hit you I would've taken a running start." She said blankly. "And if I came here to bug you I'd want Hikaru present too." She then grinned and thought about how Kenji acted when he was scolded. It was something like this too.

"What do you want? I'm not doing this stupid gym class."

"Oritz-san! If you wish to pass this course I suggest participating!" The gym teacher called. Benji smiled and held her stomach.

"A little queasy, may I sit this one out?" Benji asked, though she had no idea why she was doing this. The gym teacher gave her a look but nodded before turning back to the class.

"Y'know I always thought both of you were the exact same," Benji began. "Even though you're not."

Kaoru looked over at her, his eyes narrow. "Thanks for the petty lesson, but until you've got proof I'm not believing you."

Stop Benji! Don't waste your breath!

"Well the next time you're together, I prove that you're not identical." She said it with a grin, before racing back into the gym class.

* * *

><p>"Okay! It's my turn to pick what's for dinner tonight!" Benji called out with glee. Her three older brothers face planted the floor in agony as the three white bobs of hair bounced happily.<p>

"Oh yes! The American love in the fast food world! MACDONALDS BABY!" She swung her coupons in the air happily, and it wasn't because of the food. Benji always had a thing about winning, and when a challenge came her way she usually grasped it with both hands and strangled it until she won.

"I don't see why you get to pick it." Renji complained, he always loved sushi over fast food any day. To him it was just another way to get fat and moody.

"The only reason you don't like it dearest Uncle is because you're so moody and fat that you could go without the added temptation." Benji muttered, though her statement was only partly true. Renji and Kenji both were much thinner than Benji, but Renji definitely had a bad mood glued to the front of his face.

Renji snorted before pulling on her ears. Benji cried and whined for him to let go, which he only did when a small hand tugged his sleeve. Renji looked down at his younger brother, green staring at green.

"Uncle, don't hurt Mommy!" Hinata whined, but the goofy grin gave him away that he enjoyed watching his siblings fight. It wasn't rare, but still very comical in such an over-played lifestyle.

Five minutes later, Benji was leading the group while singing a happy tune.

"We're off to eat some burgers~! conveniently at MacDonalds~!"

Shinji sighed as he watched his only sister practically run towards the fast food joint. Poor Hinata was holding her hand and floating behind her like a piece of paper. He looked stunned that she was moving so quickly, but otherwise didn't make a move to stop her. Shinji himself held the other two of the triplet's hands. Haru didn't want to be seen holding it, but he did because he was hungry, while Hana held his stuffed bear closely to him.

The agreement was they could bring one toy if they held onto it the entire time.

Haru looked at his big sister, his 'motherly figure' in his life now. She skipped happily, nearing the doors to the restaurant. He remembered when their true mother past on, and how Benji forcefully picked up the pieces before making a new picture.

_"Haru! You can't cry all day!" Benji scolded, picking up his jigsaw puzzle pieces. _

_"Shut up! You're not Mom! You never will be! So stop trying to be like her!" Haru cried, one of the only times he ever had in his life. How could he not? He loved his Mother almost as much as Benji, no one could compare to Benji and Mother's bond, but Haru got a close second. Now the one idle he really had had left for good, and she wasn't coming back. _

_How to you think a seven year old child would handle it? Not very well at least. _

_Benji smiled at Haru, and knelt in front of him. _

_"Please Haru, I'm nothing close to Mom." She began, before looking at the floor. Haru wiped his tears and watched her while sniffling. "Mom, nothing was as pure and brave and honest as her, and I miss her, but if we cry all day, when we do meet Mom again, she'll get mad that we wasted our time just crying our lives away." _

_Haru sniffled, Benji grinned, but he could see her tears start to spill. _

_"But, the memories still fresh, so if we cry together, we won't have wasted our time, right?" _

_He threw himself into her arms, and they cried together. _

Haru continued to bite into his meal, thinking about that day. It was the first and only time he had personally seen Benji actually cry. Sure he'd seen her cry out of pain from a broken arm or shock, but that was different. It was the first time Benji had actually told him to share his pain and accept her as, not his Mother, but his 'Motherly figure'.

Needless to say he did.

"Now now Haru! Eat your pickles! It's probably the only healthy thing on that burgerrrr!" Benji sang out as she too bit into a pickle. Haur gave her a blank look, as if to say, 'fuck you' in a little kid kind of way.

Benji glared back.

Haru ate his pickle.

"Good job pickle man! I'm proud of you!" She said, patting his head a few times for good measure. Haru's expression didn't change, but he continued to eat his burger and fries while watching his family eat.

Family's like theirs didn't happen often. They didn't have a 'Father' that is eight years older and related to the 'Mother', or an identical 'Uncle' and 'Auntie', or even a 'Gardener' a 'Maid' and a 'Chef' that all look the same either.

Haru stared at his food, before looking over to Benji.

"Mom," He began, Benji looked at him. "You said you were having trouble at school."

Benji thought for a moment, caught off guard as she was debating the value of Peanuts with her brother Hinata, who hated peanuts. Then it swam back into the dark crack in the wall that is her brain and she remembered.

"Oh yeah! So there are these two identical brothers at this school, and they both keep insisting that we all tell them apart, but they act and dress the exact same! I mean I can tell them apart... kinda, but that doesn't solve the point!"

Benji let out a huff as she spun around in her spinning chair. Renji and Kenji looked at each other, before back at Benji.

"Well you remember what it was like when we were growing up right?" Kenji began.

"Yeah before you got an ass and boobs and looked like a girl-" Renji received a fist in his face by none other than Benji.

"As you were saying." Benji said to Kenji.

"You remember how twisted we were?" He asked, Benji bowed her head and sighed. The constant mix-ups, the laughter, yes she remembered it all too clearly. Was that what Hikaru and Kaoru felt every time they looked at each other? Every time they were mistaken for the other?

"Don't think too hard on it though Benji, it's not like you can force them to do anything they don't want to." Shinji added in, before inhaling his burger with one bite. Benji tapped her thumb to her lips in thought before a huge grin and a mediocre plan spread out before her.

"Are you so sure about that?"

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme:<em> "Brick By Boring Brick" _(Paramore)_

* * *

><p>Woot! Finally got this out! Sorry guys! Been a stupid two weeks with exams and crap! I'm not back for sure until Wednesday, but I might post another chapter soon, if not I'm very sorry! Anyway I hope you enjoy this one! Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to be sure I wasn't a complete ass and left you all hanging! Anyway, I hope you have a fun time reading this and enjoy your school holidays (If you're on them) and woot! I'm almost done!<p>

_Bai Bai!_

_~Kiwi~chan~_


	5. PreChapter4: Who We've Got

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><span>Double Trouble<span> _Copyrighted_ **Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi**

Ouran High School Host Club _Copyrighted _**Bisco Hatori**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DOUBLE TROUBLE<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Opening Theme "<em>Blue Bird_" (Ayumi Hamasaki)_

* * *

><p><strong>Pre- Chapter 4:<strong>_ "Who We've Got"_

* * *

><p>"I think this is a huge mistake!" Anzu shouted.<p>

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into!" Mary cried, but Benji continued walking. Miyoki didn't bother wasting her energy, she knew that once Benji made up her mind, not many things could change it. She simply walked with her other friends and pretended not to hear their cries.

"It's a little late to be complaining." Benji said, looking out the window. "I already left the note."

Although Miyoki vowed not to get involved, she still found her and the two other girl's jaws dropping to the ground.

"YOU WHAT?"

Benji wiped some spit off her face, then stepped around the three surprised girls. Hands in her pockets, she tried to shake off the strange pain that erupted in her gut.

What if they were right? What if she really did flunk this whole thing and mess it up? No doubt the twins would make fun of her for the rest of her stay at Ouran Academy.

Hell, the rest of her life would be a more appropriate time line.

Miyoki looked at her friend, but her eyes widened and her jaw snapped back up as she saw the two evil devils glance around the corner.

"Hey Commoner!" Kaoru called, Hikaru silently glaring at them. Benji looked up at him. "You know the place." With that, the two walked away.

Mary felt a small tear run down her cheek as she remembered what the twins had done to her, and for someone who lived a sheltered life, it felt like Hell.

"Listen," Benji began. "I know you're trying to look out for me, but don't. I'll make mistakes, but it's my job to fix them, not yours, alright?" She then turned and grinned at her friends, giving a thumbs up for emphasis. "Somebody's gunna cry and it won't be me!"

Anzu felt a slight push in her chest. Benji definitely was a Mother at heart, how much so Anzu doubt she cared to admit. The fact was That Benji did have a fatal flaw because of this persona, and when it caught up to her, Anzu didn't know whether she'd be able to cope.

The day went by quickly, and other than Kaoru giving her the stank eye in gym, it went without any issue. Though she had a feeling as to why he was being extra mean. Soon it was four o'clock and Benji was standing alone nearby the fountain, out of view from passersby due to a garden-like area blocking eyesight.

"Hey." Benji looked up as a Hitachiin approached her. The way he walked, it was obviously Kaoru, he had that same demeanor as before. Kaoru held out a note, one she spent a little while writing to Kaoru in hopes of getting their interest.

"Hey, Kaoru?" Benji asked, making sure to sound unsure of her decision. Kaoru chuckled lightly and gave her a sideways glance from the pillar he leaned against.

"Sorry, but I'm Hikaru, you must've put your note in my desk by mistake."

Biggest lie ever!

"O-Oh, I see..."

Kaoru scrutinized Benji more, her messy hair, acne brushed forehead, ample body, and not to mention her lack of a uniform because of her commoner funds. There was no way he could respond to a love letter from this chick, but oh would he ever have fun bringing her down. It was about time someone brought her out of her little world.

Time to give her a taste of it.

"You know, Kaoru has a crush on someone else, so do you think you could like me instead?" Kaoru asked in a slightly pleading voice. "I like you, so I don't think it'd be bad, right?"

Benji frowned and looked up at him.

"But I wanted to tell you something."

Kaoru raised a brow, what? Did she want to confess her undying love to him? Please chick, that's been done way too many times. They had locked themselves into their own little world just so they could keep out all the fakes. Like a private garden where they played and ran for hours, knowing no one could come in.

Also known as the rest of the world.

Benji kicked a little pebble from under her feet, and continued to stare at the ground.

"Well...I just wanted to say..." Then she looked up at Kaoru, and with the sweetest smile she could muster, said what had been on her mind.

"Happy birthday _Kaoru_."

Kaoru's eyes widened, and he tried to correct her too.

"But I'm Hikaru!" Benji shook her head and wagged a finger at him. "Ah ahhh~! Boys should never tell lies~!" She then grinned and giggled a little when Kaoru looked at her, flustered.

Hikaru wondered why he heard laughter, and attempted to look out from behind the bush without being noticed. Unfortunately he was and Benji waved at him.

"Hi Hikaru!" She called, making Hikaru freeze.

What the Hell? Did Kaoru mess up? He assumed that, but when he looked at his flustered little brother, he knew it wasn't a mistake but rather a guess perhaps? He glared at the smaller girl as he made his way towards them.

"How the Hell did you know? What's your reasoning?" He demanded.

"Simple, you're not identical."

Both of them froze.

"Kaoru took the first day of gym class, but you guys switched and wanted to see if anyone noticed today, right?" Hikaru grabbed the collar of her shirt and glared down at the smaller girl.

"How the Hell are we not identical? No one has told us apart since day one! And then you just saunter on in and point us out? What the Hell?"

Benji smiled and began to bring a hand up to Hikaru's face, but he snatched it with his free hand. She only gave a warmer smile and stared him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, but you looked like you were going to cry."

As she said that, Kaoru touched his cheek and realized she was right, they were about to cry. What they weren't sure of was whether it was from happiness, anger, or fear.

Someone had hopped right over the walls they had put up, but they were determined that it wasn't really happening.

Still...

Hikaru Let her go and spun around. Kaoru looked from his twin to the intruder, what he didn't understand was how she saw it. No one had ever told them apart, not even their own parents. So how was it that a small girl that hardly looked the part of a beautiful princess could ever be their savior?

Hikaru began to walk away, but he didn't say anything at all. Kaoru looked at Benji one last time, a small smile on her face as she nodded for him to follow his brother.

He'd find out whether it was just a guess. One day, one day soon too.

Kaoru jogged after his brother, and soon they disappeared.

Benji let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, her heartbeat had been wild until the moment they both left.

"I did it." She muttered under her breath, yet she didn't know how to explain why she had been holding it in the first place. She brushed her bangs out of her face and looked up to the sky as she leaned against the pillar.

Benji wondered if what she did was right. Was there really any reason for her to trespass on private and moral grounds? No, there wasn't any reason to really do it, but then she remembered back to when she was growing up. She wondered what it could have been like if their Mother could tell her and her brothers apart.

It would've been terrible.

She'd be like them.

"That was quite a show there."

Benji leaped a good three feet in the air before spinning around to face the owner of the voice. He was a pretty boy that didn't quite look asian, the same as Benji and her family, with blond hair and alluring blue eyes. He looked somewhat feminine to her, rather adorable. She couldn't help but feel a small blush fly onto her face.

Could it be...Prince Charming?

When she was young...er, Benji would swamp herself with fairytales and romance stories, anything to make her think about the possibilities of being swept off her feet by a dashing young man who would take her, her family, and all their burdens away where they would be at peace.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh, you must be the famous Benjiro Oritz I've heard about." He said with a smile. She blushed lightly, he was being awfuly nice to her.

"Y-Yeah, you can just call me Benji though." Benji said awkwardly. Tamaki paid no attention to it though, which she was thankful for.

"That was a very interesting trick you pulled back there. Tell me, how did you tell them apart?" He asked so politely, Benji snapped out of her daze at that. Her Mother came to mind, at the very moment she said the quote that helped her figure out the twins.

"Well, my Mom always told me to listen with your eyes." She then blushed as she realized how foolish it must've sounded. Tamaki laughed, but it was the kind of laugh that made Benji confident.

"Oh? Isn't that an odd way to look at it." Tamaki looked Benji over, he could see the way she stood that she felt confident, but there was something about the way she carried herself. She looked tired physically, though she mentally refused that she was.

"Tell me Benji, as a commoner, do you get by alright?" Tamaki asked gently. Benji rubbed the back of her head before shaking it.

"Well, my brothers and I try hard, but since Ouran won't let me get a job it's starting to become a hassle."

"Why not work for me then?" Benji gave him an unbelieving look. Tamaki proudly smiled at her before taking her hand in his. Benji looked from it to his gentle but brilliant eyes.

"As a future host, it is my duty to make every girl happy. If you work for my club that I'm starting, the Academy won't refuse it, and I'll pay you plenty."

"Tamaki..." Benji looked down and took her hand away from Tamaki. "Thanks and all, but I've got nothing to pay you back with..."

For the first time in a long time, Benji felt dirt poor. She remembered when her Mother first past away, they had enough funds to last them a month, but after that, they fought tooth and nail to make ends meet. Now, a beautiful prince charming was willing to help her and she couldn't even give him something as a thank you.

"You could always start smiling again."

Benji snapped her head up and looked Tamaki in the eye. He smiled softly at her and she nodded numbly at him.

Yeah, it's true, she fell for him right then and there.

Hard.

* * *

><p>"Kaoru!"<p>

Kaoru glanced behind him, and gave a blank stare as Benji bounded after him.

"What?"

Benji stopped and placed her hands on her hips, giving Kaoru a 'oh you know what' look.

"We've gotta do this project!"

"Oh.."

It'd been two weeks since the twins got a surprise they never expected to come. Benji had been trying to get closer to Kaoru, being awfully friendly whenever Hikaru wasn't around. On some level Benji didn't accept Hikaru, and she felt it was alright since the two weren't the same. She learned quickly that Kaoru was much more logical and wasn't as put off by her attempts to befriend him as his twin was.

Kaoru had to admit, Benji was trying, and he'd give her that, but there were some lines he wasn't ready to cross. One of them was to let her get too close. He didn't want some girl, a commoner at that, to get to him. He refused to let something get between him and his brother.

Not now, not ever.

"I was thinking going to my house since I have all the supplies." Benji said, but then shrugged. "Then again I doubt you'd have any issue with getting supplies."

On this very day their Health portion of the year had begun in gym, Kaoru and Benji had been paired up and were asked to make a diagram of the human body. It wasn't difficult, but Benji knew that a school as rich as this one would want a rather detailed and proper looking diagram as possible.

Kaoru looked back to the entrance of the gym hall, where his brother was leaning against the wall. Hikaru had an impatient expression, and looked rather eager to have Kaoru away from Benji. It was then that the younger twin got a plan in his head.

"No," He began and Benji raised a brow. Kaoru turned and had a faint smile on his face. "I think doing it at your house is fine."

Benji became suspicious at how easily he co-operated. She had a sneaking suspicsion he was planning something, due to the fact that working at her hourse meant not seeing his twin. Originally that was her goal, to finish the project without Hikaru interrupting them.

"Oh, ok. I'll meet you at the south entrance building after school then?" Kaoru nodded to her question, and she waved goodbye as she past him, then his twin, as she left the building onto her next class.

Hikaru watched her as she slowly left his sight, Kaoru walking up next to him. They both stared at her, before HIkaru spoke.

"What's up?"

"I'm going over to that girl's house today. We're going to work on her project." To anyone else, it would've seemed like a simple remark, but they were different, they could tell what the other truly meant.

"Make sure to find as much dirt on her as you can."

* * *

><p>"How much farther is your house?" Kaoru asked as he and Benji walked along the sidewalk. Benji grinned and looked at him.<p>

"Not much farther, but I just need to make a quick stop here." Benji said as she stopped infront of a house. "I'll be right back!" She called as she quickly jogged up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Kaoru watched, mildly interested as a young boy answered the door. He glanced at Kaoru, before talking to Benji as he pushed his glasses higher up his nose. Benji ruffled his hair- though he stood quite the amount taller than her- before making her way down to Kaoru once again.

The boy and Kaoru made eye contact for a second, and he could feel a cool chill run through him before the boy closed the door. Benji bounded up to him.

"Let's go."

They walked for a few moments in silence, a question nagging him but he didn't want to ask her. Showing an interest wasn't a good idea, he was only there for the dirt.

"Here we are."

Kaoru raised his eyebrow at the building. It was probably the size of his room, no, still smaller, his bathroom? Either way, it looked way to small for his liking. What was worse was when he saw Benji walk up to one of the many doors, he felt stupid for thinking she owned all that. Instead she had one of the many rooms in it.

And apartment building, man did he feel stupid.

"Would you mind taking you shoes off?" Benji asked as Kaoru entered the room. He looked around and forced back a shudder.

The ceiling was low, the light were dim, and he was pretty sure there were only two other rooms besides the one he was currently in.

"Alright, my brothers are off to some brotherly bonding thing today, so the house is free for a few hours." Benji clapped her hands together as she turned to face Kaoru. "Alright! Normally I'd ask if you want a tour, but since this is probably smaller than your bathroom, let's just start on the project, shall we?"

No! If they began the project, he'd never find anything on her, knowing how fast Benji worked in class they could finish the project in one day! Then this would've been pointless.

Kaoru looked at a picture on the fridge, and was surprised to see a set of triplets and an older woman in it. The woman was beautiful, with long bleach blond hair and sharp green eyes. In front of her stood the triplets, all with short chestnut brown hair and the same eyes as their Mother.

He didn't realize how long he'd been staring until Benji stood next to him and smiled softly.

"That's our Mom, y'know, the one who died because she didn't want to see my fat ass? Yeah, guess I was such a burden she didn't want to see any of my brothers either."

Kaoru felt a stab at his heart as he looked at her with softened eyes. Did he and his brother really say that? It didn't sound right anymore, now that he saw this side of the story. It was originally just he and Hikaru trying to push Benji away, but now he could see the knife marks they left on her.

"Oh, and that's Renji, me, and Kenji." Benji said, pointing from left to right across the picture. Kaoru's eyes widened as he looked between her and the middle child int he picture. Benji grinned at him and shrugged.

They looked the same, her to the picture, and the three in the picture.

The exact same.

Other than a more grown up face, he found nothing different.

"My brothers and I, we used to do what you and Hikaru did to Ouran." Benji said, staring at another photo. This one of just her and her two identical brothers together.

"No one could tell I was a girl when I was younger, because we all had the same faces. It started off as us switching classes, then we mimicked each others voices. Then we messed around with people just for the Hell of it."

Benji stared back at Kaoru. "It was them, and us. That was the way we distinguished who was trustworthy."

Kaoru felt a chord strike inside of him. Yes, that was the way he and his brother had seen the world for a long time. There weren't any third parties, at least not with Kaoru and Hikaru.

"There was one who could tell us, in fact any twins or triplets apart." Benji began, a rather warm and placid smile on her face.

"Our Mother."

Why was when she smiled like that, he could feel his cheeks warm up? When Benji's eyes locked with his, he felt a faint blush brush his cheekbones.

"She always knew who was who, and I guess that was how I could tell both you and Hikaru apart, because she taught me to listen with my eyes."

Kaoru gave her a blank look as he stuck his tongue out. "That's stupid." Yet he instantly felt stupid after saying it, because it was this technique that let Benji see what other's couldn't.

Benji laughed and shrugged. "Hey, it works right?" Then she giggled again before heading over to the fridge. "Did you want some tea? I know it's not what you usually have and all..." Benji continued talking, but Kaoru just stood there, rubbing the back of his neck.

He couldn't do this, he couldn't make a fool of himself twice with this girl.

The two started working, getting along quite well. Kaoru complained about the low grade quality of the tea, or about the room, but Benji just laughed and told him he could always bring some higher quality items, or they could go to his house. Yet as they worked, Kaoru realized he didn't want any of those things to happen.

For the first time, Kaoru had something that was only his. Not his brother's, nor his parent's or peer's. While they were working, all alone, Benji was fully devoting her attention on him. Perhaps he was being selfish, but at that point in time, all Kaoru wanted was for Benji to listen to him.

That's exactly what she was.

Then again, the time was short lived. Three hours after they finished part of their project, Benji offered to order some food.

"Don't worry about it, I'll pay." He'd never seen Benji give such a strange smile.

"Well then, if you insist!" She said with an excited grin. Benji wasn't so excited for the food, but that Kaoru offered to pay. It meant she made progress.

It was then that the front door opened and in stepped six males. Kaoru looked at them with surprise as each of them began talking in a different language. Benji greeted them back, or so it appared, before she waved over to Kaoru.

"Guys! This is Kaoru Hitachiin. He's my partner in this project I'm doing." Benji said witha matter-o-fact tone. "Sorry about that Kaoru, English is our first language, so we like to speak it at home, buuut we'll make an exception for you!"

Kaoruy felt relieved, he only recently began to learn English, and could barely speak five words. Five lumps of white hair made their way towards him, and grinned mischeviosly at Kaoru.

"Hey mister..."

"You better..."

"Not hurt..."

"Our Momma!" The triplets finished in unison. Benji ruffled their heads and Koaru gave her a look.

"Momma?"

"Yep! I'm the only female so I'm Momma, Shinji's the oldest so he's Daddy," Benji pointed over to the tallest and oldest looking boy. He looked like he was in his early twenties and had dirty blond hair. "Kenji's the auntie (Kaoru forced himself not to laugh)," She pointed to a dark brown haired man. "Renji's the uncle," Then she pointed to a bleach blond hair boy. "Then Haru's the Gardener, Hanabusa's the Chef, and Hinata's the Maid."

The only difference between the three boys was their expressions. Hinata had a rather happy-go-lucky expression, while Hana had a sly expression, and then Haru had a very pissed off look.

The one thing they all shared was the sharp green eyes he'd seen their on their Mother in their photos.

* * *

><p>"I guess you could call us one big messed up family." Benji said as they sat outside on the curb. After Kaoru paid for dinner, which Benji continuous thanked him for, the two decided to wait outside, considering Benji knew that Kaoru would feel claustrophobic in the small space with so many people.<p>

Kaoru opted to stand so he didn't dirty his uniform, but Benji didn't mind so she kicked a few stones as she sat down.

"Messed up would definitely describe it."

Benji laughed. "Yeah, a few years ago, when me, Kenji and Renji were all in the same grade, they started dying their hair different from mine because I always cut it short, so no one could tell us apart." She said as she pulled on the jaw length chestnut brown hair of hers.

"There would be girl who ran up to me and would say, 'Renji! Please accept this' or 'Kenji! Please accept that!' and it got very irritating because it happened to them too."

"At least you've got each other." Kaoru said as he saw his limo approach. Benji quirked an eyebrow. "And you two don't?"

Kaoru approached the vehicle as it stopped. He smiled and looked back at her.

"You're not bad Oritz."

Benji gave him a goofy grin as he got into the limo. It drove off and he saw out of the corner of his eye Benji was waving him off. He leaned against the door, hand propping up his chin.

"Not bad at all."

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme:<em> "Brick By Boring Brick" _(Paramore)_

* * *

><p>Woot! Longest chapter! Beat that!<p>

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, I've been wrapped up in exams (SCHOOOOOOOLS OUT! FOR. SUMMER!) and horse shows recently (I won champion of my division! WOOOT!) and wasn't going to get back to this until later.

Now a few of you have had questions about Benji and her family, along with a few things with the plot.

1) There are seven members of Benji's family. Shinji-her eldest brother, Renji/Kenji, her twin brothers, and then Haru/Hinata/and Hanabusa, her youngest brothers. Yes I know there are two sets of triplets, I figured it gave them a strange edge ;P

2) The current time for the plot is in the beginning of their second last year of middle school. (Grade eight I guess, they're about 13/14 here, I'm from Canada so we mostly use grade #'s instead of ages and all that, idk what you guys have in your homelands. ^_^')

3)Yes I'm messing with the time line! It wouldn't be an original story if I remained completely canon ;P

Whew! Got that all done! So what did ya think? Huh? huh?

_Bai Bai!_

_~Kiwi~chan~_


	6. PreChapter5: The Many Ways To Survive Su

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><span>Double Trouble<span> _Copyrighted_ **Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi**

Ouran High School Host Club _Copyrighted _**Bisco Hatori**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DOUBLE TROUBLE<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Opening Theme "<em>Blue Bird_" (Ayumi Hamasaki)_

* * *

><p><strong>Pre- Chapter 5:<strong>_ "The Many Ways To Survive Summer"_

* * *

><p><strong>The Many Ways To Survive Summer<strong>

**_One way is to always have someone from school to communicate with._**

"So what are you planning to do for summer vacation?"

Benji looked up from her textbook, giving Kaoru an owlish look. She then proceeded to bring her thumb to her lips and thought.

"Nothing really."

Today was it, the last day they had to complete their project, also the last day of school before summer vacation. To some extent, Kaoru was excited to leave the boring routine, but at the same time, he feared being even more bored should you go home. He and Hikaru could entertain themselves only for a short period of time.

A few ideas popped into his head, but each of them involved sharing, something he'd hoped not to do.

Then again, what was the harm in it?

"What about you Melon Boy?" Benji teased. Kaoru gave her a blank look and stuck his tongue out at her. Benji had begun to announce him as Melon Boy, and Hikaru as Mushroom Man, though he wasn't sure which one made him cringe more.

Hikaru was beginning to get suspicious, especially after he came back without any dirt on Benji and her family. He even slept in his own room to avoid the stare that came from Hikaru.

"Nothing, Hikaru and I will be staying home, Mom and Dad are flying to Paris though."

They continued to work, and were soon tying up the loose ends of the project. Kaoru stood at the door, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"I guess this is goodbye, huh?"

Benji's smile faltered. Did this mean all her time had been wasted? Was Kaoru cutting all ties just because a stupid and silly porject was done and he got what he wanted? Before Benji could confirm this, Kaoru cut her off.

"What's your number?"

"My what?"

"Cellphone number."

Benji scratched her head and smiled apolegetically. "I had to give it to Renji because he has a part time job and needs it more than I do."

"Oh, I see." Kaoru was disappointed because of that, so Benji decided to try and cheer him up.

"Oh! But it's alright! In a few months I'll have enough for a new one! Wait, why'd you ask anyway?"

Kaoru bit back a groan. She wasn't getting the whole point of it. Instead of wasting his breath, he threw a quick goodbye before walking away.

* * *

><p>Benji sighed as she compeleted her summer homework a whole week faster than she planned. It turned out that by dragging her feet to finish it she actually learned more and had to check her work much less.<p>

Bugger.

A knock came at her door, and soon she was peering outside. No one was there, but as she trecked out to doubel check she tripped over a small box.

Benji, at first, glowered at it before it dawned on her the situation she was in.

On the ground.

With a box.

A box for her?

Possibly.

She picked it up and took it inside, setting it down on the table. She peered at it curiously, before reading her name on the cute little bunny name tag.

Benji, her name was written in cursive letters.

In English.

She gently opened the box, and her eyes widened at what she saw.

A cellphone.

It wasn't fancy or super cool, just a regular flip phone with basic controls, but it was still a phone! Underneath it was a note that wasn't in English.

_It's prepaid so you won't have to pay anything for it. I think this will last a couple of months.  
><em>

When Benji saw the amount, her eyes bulged. Forget months! This would last her _years_.

She turned the phone on and checked it out. There was only one number in it, and she grinned as she wrote a short messege to him.

_Thanks Kaoru!_

_**Another is to indulge oneself with other things.**_

Benji grinned as she hopped off the scale. She'd lost quite the amount of weight in the last month, not to mention she'd had a huge growth spurt of four inches. Her body looked more well balanced and less ample than before. Her hair had grown fast too, which now tickled her shoulders and a longer bang swept across her forehead.

Today Benji got to go shopping, normally she didn't like to, because shopping in her famly meant browsing through hand-me-downs in their own home. Today, however, Shinji had told her that she needed more feminine clothes. She snorted when he told her to be more lady-like.

As she browsed the clothing isle, she noticed the cosmetics department was having a huge sale. Letting curiousity set in, she snuck over and found three things that she adored.

Mascara, watermelon flavoured lip gloss, and acne cream.

Yet that wasn't the best part of her day! Oh yes there's more! When Benji went to try on a super cute skirt, it actually looked and felt wonderful! She felt so happy she bought a couple.

She bought one black and brown plaid skirt and a nice brown polo and a black waitress styled vest. At the very least it would make her feel like she was sort of in the school.

Finally!

_**Yet the best part is...**_

BONZAI!

_**To spend time with your loved ones. **_

"Hey! Renji! No splashing!" Benji called as her brother practially drowned came to her rescue and pulled his twin away.

The family had decided to go to the beach for the second last day of summer, and on the last day they decided to do absolutely nothing but sleep. Sure it was very lazy, but it was worth it when you were constantly moving all the time.

Shinji smiled as he watched his family enjoy the hot summer air. In truth the sunny skies were enjoyable by him, but at the same time, the hot rays reminded him that it was one day closer to the time.

The time would be up eventually.

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme:<em> "Brick By Boring Brick" _(Paramore)_

* * *

><p>Haha, sorry guys, but I ran outta steam and thought 'meh, this can just be a bridge to the next chapter!' Besides I already got a chapter out today, think of this as a tiny little extra chapter, just for you to read and go...'...Ok...that was...a weird...'<p>

Another reason why this is so short is I'm debating whether to skip ahead a year or not, and if I do then I can do it cleanly without any other ties, and if not I just continue with the world's shortest chapter! Woot!

Heheh love you guys! Ps whoever reviewed anonymously, can you explain your review, I'm sorta stupid so I'm not sure whether you're insulting or applauding (or whatever) me . Yup Ima biiiiig dummy!

_Bai Bai!_

_~Kiwi~chan~_


	7. PreChapter6: Findings

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><span>Double Trouble<span> _Copyrighted_ **Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi**

Ouran High School Host Club _Copyrighted _**Bisco Hatori**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DOUBLE TROUBLE<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Opening Theme "<em>Blue Bird_" (Ayumi Hamasaki)_

* * *

><p><strong>Pre- Chapter 6:<strong>_ "Findings"_

* * *

><p>The first day of the second trimester had begun in Ouran Academy.<p>

Kaoru and Hikaru stepped into their classroom, only a hand full of students had arrived so early, but the Hitachiin twins figured some fresh meat and a new toy were in order to find. A few students were working intensely as they tried to catch up on their work that they hadn't done all summer, while a few lazed and chatted on their own.

"You mean you actually talked to him?"

The twin's attention was caught by the sound of gossiping girls. Kaoru noticed that one of the girl's was Benji, as she had screamed out in surprise. Anzu Higarashi had a dreamy look on her face as she swayed on the spot.

"I'm telling you! That's gotta be the prettiest and sweetest guy I've ever met!" She sung softly as she turned even redder. Benji smacked her face, but Kaoru stopped noticing their speach and more on Benji's actions.

She looked taller and thinner, her hair had grown too, and that smile...

Kaoru looked away and followed the unknowing Hikaru to their seats. Hikaru was more intuned to their words, and was listening in for anything entertaining. "Hey Kaoru, you sure there wasn't any dirt on Oritz to be found?" Said brother looked to his twin and thought back to the night he came back to his house.

_Kaoru entered his room, Hikaru laid sprawled out on the bed with a video game. Both were quiet as Kaoru grabbed some clothes for bed. _

_"So? Are you going to hold all the info from me?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru continued to prepare for bed, no, he couldn't tell his brother, then Hikaru would steal it, and maybe he would share it, but Kaoru wanted to be the selfish twin for once._

_"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked again, knowing instantly something was up. Kaoru hesitated in unbuttoning his shirt, and sighed. _

_What was he doing? He was picking a girl and her family over Hikaru! _

_"The Oritz familly..."_

_He hung his head. No, he couldn't do it. _

_"Is really boring."_

"Yeah, they're a really boring family." Kaoru concluded before waving it off and beginning to read his book. Anything to keep from Hikaru's stare.

The meaner twin stared and scrutinized his brother a little bit more. Ever since he'd come back from that first night at Oritz's house, he'd been acting completely different whenever Oritz was mention or involved. He didn't put effort into insulting her, or even try to bring her up in a rude way.

Hiakru's gaze shifted to the mentioned girl. She was too busy laughing and joking with her friends to notice the intesne glare.

"I still can't believe you met my brother." Benji snorted, trying to imagine Kenji and Anzu getting laughed and snorted a bit more, to which Anzu's eyes widened.

"You just imagined us getting married, didn't you!" Benji looked away and tried to hide her giggle. Anzu flailed her arms and cried out continuously on the spot.

"Oh come on! Just be happy you met my good brother!" Benji joked, but Mary gave her a curious glance. Anzu stopped flailing enough to just look blankly at Benji, curious as to what she meant. Said girl just waved it off and began a new subject.

"So what did you guys to for summer break?"

* * *

><p>Hikaru was at the end of his rope.<p>

Today he caught Kaoru texting someone, and although it was normal for him to bother people, and to text girls into thinking he was nice, this was compeltely different. While Kaoru gathered his stuff and was preparing to switch classes, Hikaru noticed he had forgotten his cellphone on the desk. Just as he grabbed it, he noticed that a certain girl's number was on the front of the screen.

Benji Oritz.

He ground his teeth together as he realized they'd been texting to each other all through summer. Not only that, he was almsot completely certain Kaoru was hiding something about Benji from him.

Was this what it felt like? To be completely alone? Hikaru felt compeltely shut off from Kaoru now, and he'd already shut off the rest of the world a long time ago. The only thing in ight was what he wanted to blame for this sudden loneliness.

Benjiro.

He sent her a text, before shutting it off and handing the phone back to Kaoru, telling him the battery died. Koaru didn't think much of it as he and his brother made their way to another class.

Benji flipped open her cellphone, and read the text over in her mind.

_Meet me in the highschool's third music room in twenty minutes._

Why was Kaoru suddenly metting up with her? Was it about Hikaru or did he want his phone back? Either way, Benji figured going would be better than staying. Gym class was next, so she quickly made an excuse about stomach issues -which the gym teacher frowned at her for- before making her way up to the highschool.

Class was in session, so making her way to the third music room wasn't very difficult. When she opened the door and walked in, all the lights were on, and in the center of the room stood something she hadn't seen in a long time.

A grand piano.

Unconsciously, she walked closer to it, admiring the shape and designs carved into it. She tapped a key, and the sound rang out clear to her.

_"Look Mamma! I'm playing!" Benji called as she slammed her tiny fingers onto different keys. Her mother smiled, she too playing the piano in the same manner to make her daughter feel like they were actually playing. _

_"Aw! Look at my little girl! She's growing up so fast!" Her Mother then bent down and tickled Benji. The little girl giggled uncontrolably, he fingers slammed harshly into a few sharps and flats, making a screeching noise. _

_"Mamma!"_

"Looks like you do have a good taste for refined things."

She turned around, suddenly very aware she wasn't alone. The voice was sarcastic, angry, not at all trying to compliment her.

Hikaru stepped forward, Benji hadn't seem him from where he had stood behind the door. He shut the tall door before he sauntered over to her, taking slow steps. He would enjoy this, he'd make her feel his pain.

"Y'know, I really don't like you Oritz. You're nosy and loud, and you're not even a pure bred. "He stopped a good three feet away from her, a smirk present on his face. "And you're too easy to manipulate."

Benji raised a brow, but otherwise withdrew all emotions. She knew Hikaru was just trying to get her goat, but she'd try her best to stop him. Hikaru let out a laugh at her reaction.

"Oh you didn't know? Kaoru's been stringing you out all along. Don't think I didn't know you two weren't texting all summer." He cocked a hip at her and smirked even more as her eyes widened slightly. "I'll bet you thought you were becoming friends, but the fun stops here." His smirk vanished as he outright glared at Benji, who just stood there with a surprised look.

"Kaoru isn't some impure mutt like you are! So stop bothering us and go back to your own life!"

Benji was definaitely surprised, but by different means.

Being a different gender from her twins did cause some seperations, and one of the main things was that they were interested in different genders as well. Benji remembered when Kenji and Renji first started their seperate roads. She remembered Renji telling her what he felt when Kenji was with that girl.

"I see, so you're...jealous?"

Hikaru stared at her, and gave her the same look she had given him a few seconds ago.

"Listen, I know you and Kaoru have a special bond, I can tell just from the way you address each other, there's no need to be angry at me. I'm not going to try and steal Kaoru away from you!"

Hikaru grabbed her collar, abandoning all chivalry and patience he had. With a snarl he brought their faces so they were inches apart. "Don't tell me that! Don't tell me you understand and aren't trying to when you-"

"Hikaru!" Benji shouted, cutting the boy off. She yanked away from him and tripped, falling on her butt. Benji didn't want this, she didn't want to make another enemy.

"All I wanted was to be your friend." She whispered, before looking up at Hikaru and giving a motherly smile. "Don't ever compare me to you, because in Kaoaru's eyes, no one can replaced his brother." Hikaru backed away a few feet, not sure what to do. "You know, he thinks about you a lot. He keeps trying to tell me that you're not that bad, and when he told me that, I wanted to believe him. Because although I may come and go out of your lives, you two will always be the closest to each other's hearts, because you both have a bond that can't be broken."

Benji stood up and brushed herself off, before smiling a closed eye smile at Hikaru.

"I'm not out to replace you Hikaru, I'm out to be your friend." Her eyes opened and a mischevious glint could be seen as she smirked. "That is, if you'll have me."

For a moment, Hikaru was shell shocked. This girl had not only gotten into his brother's mind, but his as well. It felt like that rusted and un-opened lock on their heart's gate was slowly opening, and he wasn't sure whether he liked it or not. He felt afraid of the new door that opened, afraid of what might come in, but at the same time he felt excited to know he was no longer alone.

Hikaru looked away from Benji and patted her head, though she was about the same height as he was now. Benji gave him a goofy grin and eagerly hugged him. Hikaru was taken by surprise at how touchy feely Benji was, but continued to awkwardly pat her head to signify he sort of accepted her.

* * *

><p>"I still don't see what the problem is."<p>

"The problem is that my brother's aren't really acustomed to me leaving for unknown periods of time!"

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked as they each patted her shoulders. It's been a little less then four months since Benji and Hikaru found an understanding, though Kaoru was the only thing that brought them together, it was a start none the less. Recently the school was planning a field trip to Paris, and the twins were curious as to why Benji wouldn't go. The school had arranged that should she participate in a school club that involved work ethic that she would be given a large discount. Still, Benji declined the offer.

"Well it's not like your brothers can't take care of themselves. I mean, how many are there?" Hikaru questioned. Benji thought for a moment about if her brothers would really be fine without her. No doubt Haru would take care of the cooking, Shinji, Kenji, and Renji were bringing in the money, Hinata took care of the cleaning, and Hana knew a lady down the street that had a garden, and he sweet talked her into giving food to him. Benji resisted a giggle at the mental image she got, Hana was always one for the ladies, no matter who. He'd even seet talked Benji into giving him some extra candy before.

"It's not that they can't handle it without me, I think it's more I'd be homesick." Benji answered bluntly, ignoring Hikaru's later inquiry.

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other, with grins on their faces.

"Oh..."

"Okay, if you don't want to go..."

"Then we won't either!" They said in perfect unison.

Benji turned back and looked at them, but the grin on their faces made her a little nervous. She walked backwards a few steps to make a little bit of space between them.

"Uh, Ok then, if you don't mind I'd like to get going home now..." Benji quickly turned around, but before she could plant her first step to freedom, two arms slung around her shoulders.

"Oh? But where are you going?" They said.

"H-Home...?" Why did that come out as a question? Benji felt a little hesitant that she'd actually be going home, yes, that would fit. Kaoru pressed his cheek to hers, Hikaru mimmicking him.

"Actually, we've got a new field trip planned." Kaoru began.

"Yeah, it starts out at our-" Benji pinched both of the ears furthest from her, making the twins cry out in pain as they backed away when her arms stretched out further. When she let go of the now throbbing red ears, they both grabbed their own, giving her glares.

"Knock it off! Now you may not understand it, but in my family Christmas is a huge ordeal to us! So if you don't mind I'd like to stay home!" She snorted once before stalking off and out the exit gates. Kaoru looked at the snow covered ground, and all of their footsteps that were imprinted in the white substance. He traced patterns in the snow as he thought about things, like how much had changed since Benji showed up at Ouran Academy. Although Hikaru didn't care to admit it, she was slowly changing them. There was something, a quality that Benji had, that made it so hard for them to stay away.

That motherly image.

Koaru wondered if this is what it would've been like, had his Mom been the same age as him. No, he quickly shook that disturbing thought from his head. Benji wasn't their Mom, but she sure acted like she was. He imagined her to be the type to give her lunch and starve if someone else forgot theirs, and to kiss wounds so that she could make them better. He knew Benji was very touchy feely, as he had teasingly hugged her before, and she had eagerly hugged him back, and she didn't blush or freak out when he and Hikaru physically bothered her, in fact she actually took it just like a Mother would. That would explain why his cheek was still sore from last week when she dragged him fifty feet while holding onto his cheek.

"Man I hate when she does that!"

It was Hiakru that brought Koaru out of his mental state, and he numbly nodded, though he knew it wasn't true.

A while ago, longer than he cared to admit, he had developed a strange thump in his chest when he saw Benji. He knew it was his heart, but it was acting funny. He felt a pain almost constantly when he thought of or saw her. A good, fuzzy pain when she walked towards him, and a sickening stab when she walked away.

A crush?

Had Kaoru found his first crush?

He remembered that maid that he and Hikaru really liked, how she never tried to sweet talk them or forcefully befriend them, they really liked her, and perhaps that was Hikaru's first crush.

Kaoru smiled, yet another thing that made them different.

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme:<em> "Brick By Boring Brick" _(Paramore)_

* * *

><p><em>Urg! Ok I'm sorry if this is really crappily written, but my Aunt got a new computer with this funky keyboard and mine won't be connected for a week or so. It took me three times as long to write this because I couldn't remember where the keys were or what I was going to write because I got frustrated with the stupid key board! Urg! <em>

_I do have to admit this computer is pretty cool! It has a touch screen and a writing pad you can write on instead of typing, but it takes a while to figure out what you were typing so it's still kind of slow..._

_So I'm feeling OK...ish with this chapter, a little bummed because of this STUPID KEYBOARD! Buuuuuut other than that it's OK I guess. I'm going to be skipping a lot of time slots just because nothing exciting really happens, and I'm kinda bubbling with ideas for later on once the Host Club gets started! _

_ONE MORE THING!_

_I know not everyone out there is religious, which is why I don't usually ad in religious holidays/traditions into my stories (even if they've been commercialized). The Oritz family is Roman Catholic, I chose this because I know this religion best because it is my own. No I'm not a fucking Bible Thumper! I don't care what your religion is (if you have one) and I'm not going to shove these beliefs down your throats! The reason I'm letting you know all of this is because there have been people who have insulted me and my religion, and I wanted to practice adding religion into my stories. No not everyone is christian in this! The Japanese aren't really that religious anyway! I'm just practicing! One day I will be an authoress and need these skills for later._

_Now if you don' mind, I've got a whiny puppy in my lap that needs attention._

_Bai bai!  
><em>

_~Kiwi~chan~_


	8. PreChapter7: Importance of Friends

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><span>Double Trouble<span> _Copyrighted_ **Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi**

Ouran High School Host Club _Copyrighted _**Bisco Hatori**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DOUBLE TROUBLE<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Opening Theme "<em>Blue Bird_" (Ayumi Hamasaki)_

* * *

><p><strong>Pre-Chapter 7:<strong>_ "Importance of Friends"_

* * *

><p>"It's spring time! It's Spring Time~!" Benji and Anzu sung gleefully as they stepped through the entrance of the the school, arms were slung around the others shoulders as they skipped inside the building.<p>

"Oh C'mon! How can you be so happy for spring?" Miyoki deadpanned as she walked behind them, reading a book as she walked.

Mary giggled at the girl's behavior, enjoying the slightly warmer air. The four friends had remained in distant contact through the break, and were now happily united once again. Anzu and Benji spun around and stuck out there tongues at the two calmer friends. "It means Summer is just months away!"

"But still, spring isn't for a couple of months, right? It's still win-" Both Benji and Anzu leaped in front of Mary, making crosses with their arms and a buzzing noise. "Bzzz! Bz! Do not say the 'W' word in our presence!"

Miyoki looked up from her book and gave them a sharp gaze. Both of the two were acting strange lately, and it reminded her of a certain duo she didn't exactly like."You two could be twins, I swear you look like you could be."

With that remark, the two girls gave each other an owlish look, noticing that Miyoki was somewhat right. Anzu had a pretty face, with a small body and long wavy chestnut brown hair. Benji had an average face- needing make-up to compete with Anzu's- and a larger build due to her heritage. Her hair was straighter, but still have a flick of waves to it, though they had the same color. The one thing that was different was Benji had bright green eyes, and Anzu had dark hazel orbs. They both grinned at each other and shrugged. "I guess you're right." Benji began

"We could be..." Anzu added.

"Scary little buggers." Benji ended, but Anzu said something else in unison with her.

"Scary Twins."

They both looked at each other and laughed. So maybe they had that whole unison thing to work on, Benji figured they did better than some people.

"Then again, with Benji's vocabulary and Anzu's lack thereof one ("Hey! I'm not stupid!" Anzu shouted.) you two lack that in sync feel that the Hitachiin twins have." Miyoki said before going back to her book.

Mary giggled at them both before adding in her two cents. "Then again, I don't think anyone has that kind of in sync knowledge of each other."

"Hey, speaking of the twins. A little birdie told me you've been sighted talking to them!"

Benji scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously as Mary, Miyoki, and Anzu all scrutinized her. "Yeah well, about that... Heheh..."

Miyoki stuck her nose back in her book and began to walk away. She wasn't like Mary and Anzu, willing to put up with Benji's games. She'd played that with others before, but she wouldn't do it anymore.

Benji noticed her leaving and reached out while calling for her friend only to have Miyoki snap her book shut, almost catching Benji's nose.

Miyoki could feel steam wanting to spill out of her ears as she glared at Benji, clenching her fists in anger. She knew Benji had a strange way of looking at the world, as if she needed to help someone in need, whether they wanted it or not. What pissed her off was that no matter who it was who Benji thought needed help, she would help them, even if they hadn't been the kindest to her. Those twins had ripped Miyoki apart, they'd opened her up and stitched her closed again with a thousand rocks thrown in as well. She felt heavy and burned by them, and yet here Benji was, acting like they were friends. It sickened her.

"If you're choosing their side, I want nothing to do with you." Her voice came out monotone, and she didn't spare a second glance as she turned around and walked away.

Benji frowned, her brow making a huge crease. "But..."

Anzu and Mary grabbed a shoulder each. Benji looked at her two remaining friends. They both gave her a shaky smile, but Benji didn't return it.

"Look,we've both been hurt by them, and I know you know that, but it's really hard for us to accept that you want to be friends with them." Mary said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"But we're not five years old, we know you'll have friends we don't like, and same with you." Anzu said with a grin.

This time Benji did return the smile, nodding softly. "Thanks guys. I needed that."

Still, Benji found it hard not talking to Miyoki. During classes was easy because she simply concentrated on her work, or at least until she ran out of work.  
>It was then that her mind wandered, to what? Anything that kept her busy. Her imagination was a little crude though, looking like a little child drew it, but she still let it wander. She thought about what it would be like to be swept away by her Prince Charming. She imagined herself dressed in a simple off the shoulder white gown made of silk, her hair long and perfectly kept. She imagined Tamaki sweeping her off her feet and taking her away to a big castle, where her brothers were waiting for them. They each had their own room, their own full sized fridge and bathroom, and a piles of games of any kind so high they<br>couldn't see over them without a ladder. They'd never be hungry, they would never be tired, cold, scared, or poor.

They would be free, forever.

They'd be happy.

Benji's face burned as she imagined kissing Tamaki for the first time. Her first kiss, would it be his too?

She could imagine walking along the beach, in her pretty dress, before looking to her side. Tamaki would be standing there, watching the sunset with her. Then he'd look over to her with that charming smile, and they'd both lean in and...

Benji let out a squeak as someone nudged her shoulder by accident. They apologized before continuing with what they were doing. The bell rang then, and she rushed out before someone could make a comment about her and her reddened face. It was only when she finished her last class before lunch that someone made a comment.

"What's with the long face?"

"You remind us of a tomato."

Benji sighed as she sat on the edge of the fountain, the twins sitting on either side of her. "Just... Commoner fantasies I suppose." She wasn't entirely lying, Benji doubted that rich people ever imagine being brought into a rich life. If they did, that would be pretty twisted and strange.

"Whatever you say." they said in perfect unison.

Benji imagined herself and her two brothers doing that when they were younger. It had been so fun to mess with people when they were younger. She looked to her left at Kaoru, who looked at her oddly, then she looked to her right at Hikaru, who raised a brow. Would she have been like them? Not that she saw it as a bad thing, but it limited her horizons so much that she and her brothers would've had their own little world.

Their own private hell.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, you're being weirder than usual." Hikaru added.

Benji just shrugged, she couldn't ask them for advice, how would they know how to solve things like this? Standing up, she waved them off and said her farewells before walking away.

Hikaru and Kaoru watched her leave, but before either of them could question it, Tamaki had blocked their view of her retreating form.

Benji was heading off to find Miyoki. She wanted to apologize, wanted to fix this, more than anything she wanted this to be over. It was not like Miyoki was her best friend or even that close, but it was the fact that something so simple could fix everything, that is what bothered her the most.

As Benji turned the corner, she noticed Miyoki sitting on a bench, reading as per usual. With a big grin, she waved and hollered out at her before making her way over. "Miyo-"

And then she was swept off her feet.

Literally.

The next thing she knew, Benji was in some kind of sac being tossed around as someone ran. Between the huffs of said person running and complaints coming from Benji, it was rather noisy.

In a matter of minutes Benji collided with the ground, light shone all around her and she winced, rubbing her sore tush.

"We're sorry to have to do it this way madam," Benji looked up to Tamaki, who smiled down at her. "but the espionage was simply too much fun!" He said  
>it so cheerfully that Benji almost forgave him.<p>

Almost.

"Where am I?"

"Why you are in the midst of the Host Club. Or rather the making of."

Benji looked around her and found that three other boys were standing nearby. Her eyes wide with surprise, Benji scrutinized each of them momentarily.

"Where are our manners?" Tamaki said with a gasp, though Benji was tempted to say they probably left them where they kidnapped her. "Let us introduce ourselves."

"I am Kyouya Ootori. It's a pleasure to meet you."

There was something about him that seemed quite fake to Benji, but nevertheless she smiled back."Pleased to meet you too!" Benji accepted his outstretched hand and shook it before getting up.

Tamaki then got her attention back and she looked to the two boys. The smaller of the two had a very happy-go-lucky look to him.

"Hiya! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! And this is Takashi Morinozuka!"

Benji's eyes bulged as she watched the little boy stare back at her. He hesitated, and she could swear the joy around him hesitated too. "So...So CUTE!" That was when she could not help it anymore, Benji scooped him up into a hug and cuddled him closely. "I'm sorry but you are way to adorable~!" She wished her little brothers never grew up, they were so fun to squeeze.

"These two are also known as Honey and Mori, and I think it's wonderful to see you get along with them since you will be working with them."

Benji stopped squeezing the life out of Honey and put him down, he grinned at her before running over to Mori with a childish laugh.

"However, it is unfortunate but we cannot seem to get two of our desired members to join!" The way Tamaki said it made it sound like he had used every trick in the book and still did not have any results.

She looked over to him and gave a confident smile."Well I can see what I can do, just tell me who they are and I'll get to work!"

Tamaki smiled at her and practically danced up to her before slinging an arm over her shoulder. "If you insist my little kitten,"

Benji fought back a blush and stared up at him with wide eyes. Kitten? What was he playing at?

"The two boys I would like you to get to join are..." He lowered his face until his nose almost touched hers, and embarrassment flushed all over her face.

"The Hitachiin twins."

Then everything froze.

"No way in Hell."

"Jeez,who brought the blizzard in?" Tamaki huddled in the corner, rather depressed and moody.

Benji gave his an owlish look, playing with the hem of her skirt. "I'm sorry Tamaki, but my relationship with the Brothers is too fragile to make them do anything. I can put in a good word, but I'm not a gambler when it comes to relationships."

Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, a glint of light hiding his eyes."We would not ask you if it was not a dire situation, but you appear to be  
>the only one who can look at the twins and know who is Hikaru and who is Kaoru. It's quite a feat, but alas we do not have that ability, and thus as apart of the Host Club the job falls to you."<p>

Benji listened to his voice, crisp, callous, and yet holding a deeper meaning. She knew this person was not who he appeared to be, he was hiding himself somehow.

"It's not that I can 'tell them apart'. It's more like I have accepted and realized that Kaoru is 'Kaoru' and Hikaru is 'Hikaru'. It has nothing to do with simply telling them apart, its more like, 'I accept who they are and realize their traits, good or bad'." A tug on her skirt made Benji's attention turn to the shorter Honey.

"I know you might not have a lot of faith in your relationship with Hika-chan and Kao-chan, but I've known about them for a long time. They've never let anyone in before, so for you to have come this far, you really must be special to them."

He said it with such a warm smile that Benji mimicked that smile back. "Alright," Tamaki got out of his corner and ran to congratulate her. She blushed but sidestepped away from his touch. "but I won't force them or anything, so please don't keep your hopes up."

Tamaki dug himself out from the other wall and patted her head. causing Benji's blush to deepen. "That's my girl!"

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme:<em> "Brick By Boring Brick" _(Paramore)_

* * *

><p><em>Ha! I finally got this out! Phew! Sorry I dropped off the face of the Earth! I broke my arm and was having trouble typing, so i just published some already ready and waiting stories in the mean time! Anyway, hope you guys like this! PS I am a huge fan of fanart! so could somebody draw me some? thanks! ^^<br>_

_Bai bai!  
><em>

_~Kiwi~chan~_


	9. PreChapter8:When Things Come Crashing

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><span>Double Trouble<span> _Copyrighted_ **Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi**

Ouran High School Host Club _Copyrighted _**Bisco Hatori**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DOUBLE TROUBLE<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Opening Theme "<em>Blue Bird_" (Ayumi Hamasaki)_

* * *

><p><strong>Pre-Chapter 8:<strong>_ "When Things Come Crashing Down"_

* * *

><p>Miyoki watched the twins walk up to Benji and sit on either side of her. The girl seemed somewhere far off as the twins sat. A strange twist appeared in her gut, but Miyoki was not sure what it meant or even what to compare it to. She deemed it as jealousy quite quickly, but she feared the reason behind it. Why would Miyoki be jealous of the twins? Because they were people who Benji tried hard to befriend while Miyoki was just strung along and became Benji's friend in the process? She held her gut, but when she thought of it that way, the pain subsided.<p>

She gasped as she realized her jealousy was not pointed to the twins, but rather Benji herself. Kaoru looked at her differently than the way he looked at Miyoki or anyone else. It was like the rest of them did not exist in his mind, that they were dolls while she was a goddess on high. Miyoki could see it, that look in his eye, he obviously liked Benji.

Miyoki's gut twisted some more, pain spreading like wildfire through her body. Miyoki had known the twins since she was very small, she could remember the first days she had met them.

_Miyoki held her Mother's hand as the tall and graceful woman walked into Ouran's Elementary School. She did not let her grace slip as she glided down the halls and into the pre-school's room. _

_Opening the door, Miyoki was greeted with the sight of small children her size playing. She watched as they all ran around, enjoying their freedom while it lasted. _

_ "Go on." Miyoki looked up to her Mother, who smiled back at her. With a sudden burst of joy and courage, Miyoki let go of her Mother's hand and ran into the crowds of children. A small girl threw a ball randomly, and it fell at Miyoki's feet. She picked it up, and the girl waved her hands for the girl to pass the ball back. Miyoki giggled and they threw the ball back and forth out of pure entertainment. _

_"Anzu!" _

_Someone called the little girl, and Miyoki was sure the game was over. Indeed it was, but as Miyoki made ready to leave, Anzu waved her hands as if calling her over. Miyoki grinned, and blindly ran up to her very first friend. A child had bent over just as Miyoki began to run, and she tripped over his hand as he reached for a small toy car. Miyoki fell on her face, surprised by what happened. She stood up and looked at the small boy who had small tears in his eyes as he cradled his hand tenderly. _

_She went to him, thinking only to ask if he was alright, but another boy stood in front of him. Confused, she looked up at him, and blinked a few times. She yelped as he pushed her back to the ground. She sat there, looking at the boy who glared down at her. After a few seconds of shock, she stood up and brushed her clothes off. _

_"S-Sorry! I was just making sure he was Ok..." Her eyes widened as she looked from one face to the other. A smile turned her frown upside down as she clasped her hands together. "Eeee~! You're twins? That's soooo cool!" The boy standing frowned at her as his twin stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes. _

_"Our names are Hikaru and Kaoru," the stronger looking boy said. _

_The other mimicked his brother's sharp gaze, before continuing where the other left off. "Can you tell who Hikaru is, and who is Kaoru?" _

_Miyoki's eyes widened, how would she know? She'd never seen these boys before! _

_The boy who had pushed her gave her a smooth reply. "You haven't met us before, but it's not like it would make a difference." _

_"No one has ever been able to tell us apart before," the second twin said. _

_"Would you like to be the first?" they finished in unison. _

_Miyoki's thoughts mixed together, a challenge that she could take, a wrong step she could make. Her Mother encouraged her to make friends, but if she guessed wrong, then she would probably make enemies. However, before she could answer, Anzu appeared behind her and began to drag her away. _

_"C'mon! There's a game that's starting!" Anzu squealed in excitement. Miyoki spared a glance at the two, and noticed they were holding hands, a hollow look on their faces. _

Their first encounter had not been the greatest, but she had felt something when she looked at the two. She knew they were stuck, that unless someone tried to help them, they would sink deeper into their pit of loneliness. She had tried very hard, and to no avail. They shunned Miyoki, and she admitted that she could not tell them apart very easily. If they spoke separately, she could sometimes get it right, but there was always the challenge of figuring who was who.

Yet here Benji was, breaking past every wall that they put up, where Miyoki did not get past the very first. She felt a gnawing at her gut again, jealousy spewing from her. She noticed Benji stand up, and she left her hiding spot beside a pillar and made her way towards a bench and began to read. She could see Benji over the rim of her book, but was too stubborn to look up.

"Miyo-"

Then it was silent. Miyoki looked up to see that Benji had disappeared. With a grunt of annoyance and satisfaction, Miyoki began to read yet again only to be interrupted seconds later.

"Yo."

Miyoki's heart skipped a beat as she heard the voices in unison. Looking up, she came face to face with the Hitachiin brothers. Her heartbeat quickened, out of surprise and fear. Why were they talking to her? What was their scheme? Could it be that they were here to torment her some more? It had been a very long time since they had even glanced at her, could they have decided she was worthy as their toy again?

"WH-What?" came her unintelligent reply. 'Good going Miyoki, let them know you're scared!'

"You're Benji's friend, right?" Kaoru asked.

Miyoki's world stopped. Benji's friend? That's all they knew her as? Did they forget her name so easily that they had to resort to such a title? It hurt.

A lot.

Hikaru began growing impatient at Miyoki's silence. "Look we just wanna know if Benji has been acting strange lately."

Miyoki's gaze lowered as a shadow covered her eyes. Yes, she had been acting strange, and so had Miyoki, but she knew she could not blame Benji for the problem, it was just her nature. Despite this, a part of her could not let go of the fact that Benji was involved in all of this. Miyoki stood up and did something she had never done with the brothers around her. Hikaru winced as Miyoki swung her book at him and got him square in the jaw. He cursed before glaring and asking what her problem was.

Kaoru ran to his brother's side, causing Miyoki to turn toward both of them. Tears ran down her face as she realized that they were tearing her apart, even after all of these years. "It's all because of you two. Everything is ruined because you both **exist**!" Miyoki hissed, barely above a whisper as she spoke. The brothers stared at her, wide-eyed, before the same hollow expressions covered their faces as when they first met her. Miyoki ran away, unable to hold their gazes any longer.

"Well maybe you could just-."

"Nope, too lazy to double back."

Benji let out a frustrated growl, trying her best not to destroy the phone she held delicately in her fists. Renji was being very unreasonable, so was Kenji as they both teased her through the phone. "C'mon! I've got things to do too!"

"Listen Sis, just because you're in some fancy smancy academy doesn't mean you can't pick up the trio after school." Renji sneered.

"I know, but-"

"No 'buts', this was Shinji's idea, not ours." Kenji added.

"Not that we disagree." Renji snickered lightly, making Benji steam up with anger. Before she could shout back at them, they hung up. Her temper was boiling over so much; she had to let it out.

Frustration overcame her. She knew they were right, just because she was in Ouran did not mean she had to study twenty-four-seven. Yet she had not been doing anything else but studying, not even extra work around the house other than on Sundays. Shinji said that he did not want her burning out on them, but still, she was practically useless at home!

Oh the nerve of them to rub it in...! Why, she would have so much fun beating those grins off their faces...

"Hey Benji!"

...and then she whack them with a two-by-four so that no one would recognize the bodies...

"...Benji? Are you OK?"

...and then she would bury them in the creek and dance on their graves every day...!

"Benj-"

"I'LL _MURDER_ THOSE STUPID BOYS! STUPID TWINS!" Perhaps her anger was overstated as she forgot that she was even related to those two for a moment.

Anzu and Mary stared at Benji, watching as she did some sort of strangling motion with her hands. They stood stock still with shocked faces and little beads of sweat rolling down the back of their heads.

Finally, Benji had a huge grin on her face.

"Uh...Benji, what were you doing?" Anzu asked.

"Hm? Oh, just plotting to butcher a certain duo that I really dislike."

Mary's eyes widened as she put two and two together. "What? I thought they were your friends!"

Benji sneered, thinking of her two brothers. The nerve!

"As if! They don't deserve to be my friends!" With that said, Benji checked her cell phone for the time before waving goodbye and heading off to pick-up the trio of her younger brothers.

Mary and Anzu looked at each other, surprised that Benji was capable of such a thing. They turned away and headed for the main gates, awaiting their rides home. "Wow, really didn't see that one coming." Anzu said.

Mary simply nodded, words escaping her. Was Benji doing this to them too? Did she only build up their friendship to break it down?

"Hey." Two voices called out in unison.

The two girls froze for a second, before turning around. Sure enough, their fears were true, as Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin stood beside each other. They both seemed put off by something, bothered even. Was it because they were talking to someone other than Benji or themselves?

"You're Benji's friends, right?" Hikaru began, though the girls were not sure if he or Kaoru spoke. The girls nodded, and Hikaru instantly feared that this would be just like Miyoki.

"Has she been acting strange lately?" Kaoru added the moment they began to nod.

Anzu and Mary froze for a minute, before Anzu shook her head. "No, she's been pretty normal, or as normal as Benji gets." She said with a laugh.

Hikaru and Kaoru gave a shaky laugh for a reply. "Yeah, I guess you're right," Kaoru said.

Both of them began to turn and leave, but for some reason Mary could not let them. She reached out for them, her voice coming out as a sort of squeak.

Kaoru and Hikaru turned to them, both staring at her oddly.

Mary looked down at her shoes, before biting her bottom lip and doing what she was going to do.

"There's something I heard her say. And when I confronted her about it, she admitted it easily to me."

Hikaru and Kaoru both turned to face them, curiosity on their faces. Anzu fidgeted nervously, not wanting to be involved.

"What is it?"

"Gah! Shinji! What are you doing on the floor?" Benji screeched, before she dropped her schoolbag and lifted the much larger man into a seated position. She felt his forehead, sweat rolling down in sheets. Gah! You can't be sick! Not now!" Benji cried, but she knew it would be futile to argue with something far too far out of her hands. She looked to the trio staring at their sick father and clambering mother.

"He's burning up. Quickly, help me get him into his bed and then you guys change him out of his clothes!" She ordered immediately.

They did as they were told, and as soon as Shinji was on his bed, Benji left the room to search for the phone book. She called his work and told them he had come down with a fever, before finding a thermometer and filling a glass with some cool water. Walking back to the room, Benji sat on the side of Shinji's bed.

"Haru go make some broth, Hina get the fan from our room, and Hana, can you get me a cold wet cloth and a blanket?" They all nodded before booking it in whatever direction was needed.

By the time everything had settled down, Shinji was resting soundly under a mound of blankets and had a cold cloth on his forehead. Benji would miss her fan, but if it helped Shinji keep his head cool, she could gladly sacrifice it for a few nights.

Haru poked his head in the door. "Dinner's ready Ma." Benji nodded numbly before she headed out the door.

Renji and Kenji walked in the front door about the same time.

However, before she explained, Kenji spoke. "Hana called, we know about Shinji."

Benji sighed, exasperated. "What are we going to do? There's one family member missing, so now we all have to pitch in a little bit more."

Kenji and Renji both sat down, Renji instantly dove into the food and shoveled it into his mouth before Kenji caught her attention again.

"I thought about it, and me and Renji can take turns skipping school to take care for Shinji-be quiet Ben, we aren't going to let you skip- while you pick up the boys after school and then come home. That way both Renji and I can still go to our jobs. It will be a lot better than anything else I can think of."

Benji thought this over, and yes, it would work out pretty good she supposed.

"Enough about that," Hana began, hoping to change the subject from the older brother they all worried about. "How was your day at school Mom?"

Benji smiled, before ruffling the smaller boy's hair.

"Nothing special, what about you?"

No one blinked for a moment. Everything stood still.

Benji looked from Hikaru to Kaoru, then back again. Only seconds ago she had been running up to them, ready to tease them and ask them about the Host Club. Perhaps they had made up their mind before she even had to persuade them. It all halted when they gave her that stone cold look. "Uh, guys? What's wrong?"

They both narrowed their eyes at her, not moving from their spot. Benji fidgeted nervously, what was going on now? Kaoru broke the silence, but the air around them could still be cut with a knife. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

Benji froze, could they think she was going to force them into the Host Club? Oh no! She was never going to! Just put in a good word! "I-It's not what you think!"

It was then that she noticed something was really wrong. Benji stared at their expressions, as if someone had just ripped a knife through them. They looked hollow, in pain.

Benji took a step forward, Hikaru noticed it right away.

"Stay away!" His voice sounded urgent.

"So it is true..." Kaoru said hollowly. He turned and began to leave, Hikaru slowly turning to follow him.

"W-Wait! Where are you going? I don't understand!"

But they did not stop walking.

The look in their eyes, Benji could not mistake, but what had she done to earn such a glance being sent her way?

Such a feeling of betrayal.

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme:<em> "Brick By Boring Brick" _(Paramore)_

* * *

><p><em>Woot! Got another chappy out! And this one is pretty epic if I do say so myself! Next chappy should be soon, but I've got school now and a whole lot of drama going on, so it may be a while once again ^^' sorry guys! Love you all and thanks so much for sticking with me even though I've been terrible for updates! Woohoo can't believe I'm getting reviews for this~! <em>

_Anyway, this chappy goes to show that the Hitachiin brothers aren't really trusting Benji yet. Will they overcome this quickly? Or will they go their separate ways again? _

_TO BE CONTINUED!  
><em>

_Bai bai!  
><em>

_~Kiwi~chan~_


	10. PreChapter9: I've Got Problems, So Do Yo

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><span>Double Trouble<span> _Copyrighted_ **Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi**

Ouran High School Host Club _Copyrighted _**Bisco Hatori**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DOUBLE TROUBLE<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Opening Theme "<em>Blue Bird_" (Ayumi Hamasaki)_

* * *

><p><strong>Pre-Chapter 9:<strong>_ "I've Got Problems, So Do You"_

* * *

><p>The doors to the Third Music Room opened, and everyone turned with expectant looks. Honey had a huge grin as he thought of talking with the Hitachin twins personally, Mori and Kyouya held blank stares, while Tamaki had a 'I told you so' look. However, all they saw was Benji, standing in the doorway. Tamaki had not taken the time to notice her appearance, and was going on about how true friendship conquered all.<p>

It was not until Honey ran to Benji and hugged her that he realized something was wrong. "Don't cry Ben-tan!"

Tamaki looked to the girl, and his heart sank. There she was, her eyes wide, un-seeing, and almost glazed over. Tears were building up in the corner of her eyes. She was trying very hard not to cry, and was slowly failing. "I..." She began but drifted off just as fast. She looked down at Honey, and instantly memories of her brothers when they had first lost their Mother flooded her. Her face composed, her stance relaxed, and altogether, she seemed calm and serene. Her hands landed on Honey's shoulders and she hugged him back. "I'm sorry, but the twins would not join the club."

A moment passed before Kyouya spoke. "I see, well then I suppose that settles that."

Tamaki was about the protest, but Benji spoke up first. "Please," Everyone looked at her as she lifted Honey and held him like a child. She felt safe a secure when she acted motherly, as if her own Mother were standing next to her. "I failed to help them, but those two boys mean a lot to me. They have so much potential, so many things that they don't even know about each other."

"Umm, Ben-tan? How can they not know things about each other?"

Benji smiled, and thought of the twin brothers.

"Well, what they know is what they want to know. What they want to know is that they are identical, that nothing separates them apart. Yet they both long to be different. They want someone to tell them who is Hikaru and who is Kaoru without them having to change."Benji sighed as she put Honey down, before ruffling his hair. "At least, that's what I thought, but even after I did that, they never really opened up to me." She straightened up before looking towards the door. "Instead they pushed me right out of their circle, and into the cold." She turned and looked at her dearest Prince, Tamaki. The one she had fantasies of, sweeping her off her feet and into the great beyond known as the rich life. Now she had dreams of him helping her dear friends find happiness. "Tamaki." He looked at her curiously, she gave him a warm smile. "Only you, can help those boys now."

With that she left, unofficially letting go of her chances to be friends with the twins again.

Tamaki stared at the closed door for a second longer, before looking at the ground. He scratched the back of his head, not sure what to do. "Only me huh?" He said with a slight chuckle. "Sounds like something out of a fairy tale."

Kyouya began to write in his book, while Honey made his way over to his cake and was silent for a moment. Before finishing his cake, Honey spoke. "You know Tama-chan, Ben-tan must really like you." He said with a slightly numb gaze.

Tamaki nodded, knowing full well that the girl had a rather deep crush on him. He had always known, since the first time he had spoken to her and her face had reddened. She was in the midst of others, but she stuck out. She was not the prettiest, the best athlete, and lacked many qualities he liked to see, but she had more heart and soul than all the girls he had met put together. She stuck out like a sore thumb in her own little way. "To put the fate of two people so dear to her on my shoulders..."

Kyouya closed his book, the light reflecting off his glasses as he spoke. "Regardless of whether or not she has feelings for you, you are not obliged to help her and complete her request in any way." Kyouya said in a monotone. He hoped to end the issue. Smiling, he looked to all of his companions warmly, Kyouya held back a sigh, though he knew this was coming anyway. "But then who am I to call myself a host if I cannot even get this one girl to be happy?"

Miyoki felt surprised. Benji had not bothered her in over a week. Originally she assumed that Benji was trying out the 'cold shoulder' technique, but the bubbly brunette could never keep up such an act for so long. She noticed that Anzu and Mary were hanging around with her, and not Benji, more and more. At a second glance, she thought it was all a ploy to get Miyoki to feel better, but she would not budge. However, Miyoki realized this was not possible, as even Hikaru and Kaoru seemed to be avoiding Benji, who seemed so swamped with work during the school day, and disappeared right after school much quicker than usual.

On the second week, Benji seemed to be less in a rush whenever she went anywhere, but still nothing else had changed. Something built in the pit of Miyoki's stomach, a sort of bile that would work its way to her throat every now and then.

"What's wrong Miyoki?"

She turned her head to Anzu, and Mary who sipped her tea quietly. Miyoki blinked, before clearing her throat and standing. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just going to go read my book." That really had been all she was going to do, and she had been particularly fond of a seat by the fountain. However, to get there one had to pass through the small court yard, a place she was never thrilled to see.

"You call this a love letter? It's more like trash to me!"

Miyoki froze in mid-step, her heart raced faster than before. That voice, it brought back all those memories. All those attempts, wishes, would be's and firsts. What terrible memories. Then it struck her, this was her chance! What had made Benji stand out? Her ability to tell which twin was which yes, but it was also her courage. She remembered when Benji said she would confess to them, Miyoki felt her skin crawl at the memory of it. Still, if Miyoki did something right now, maybe, just maybe she would be a bit more than dirt int he Twin's eyes.

She raced to the corner, prepared to turn and make a big entrance. Maybe she'd shout out things like 'The real heart breaker is you!' or something along those lines. Anything that would get their attention, maybe even slightly wow them because rose petals and cherry blossoms would falls of the trees in a wind and whirl around her as she-

Oh who was she kidding?

Slamming on the brakes, she refused to turn the last corner.

The paper was ripped.

The girl ran away crying.

Miyoki was still catching her breath even after she heard the twins leave, and she felt her knees give way as she realized what she had almost done. Who was she kidding? Those kinds of things only happen in fairy tales! As if she could change the duo's minds about her with one fell swoop!

She was not Benji.

She could never _be_ Benji.

Nor did she want to be, all she wanted to be was Miyoki. Yet right now, Benji was the only person who crossed her mind with the guts to step in front of the twins and give them a piece of her mind.

Miyoki cried. She really was a coward, wasn't she?

It was then that it happened.

Something Miyoki thought was never possible.

A shadow loomed over her, and for a moment she stilled. Her eyes darted up, partly afraid, yet somehow faithful. She looked up to chestnut hair and bright green orbs. Benji looked down at her, her brows furrowed in confusion. Miyoki fought back a cringe -the far away look did not suit the bouncy queen one bit. It was a look Miyoki imagined a woman in an arranged marriage would have. One that longed for her love that she was not sure loved her back, for her freedom, for anything that gave her purpose.

The usually hands-on girl simply stood there, not moving one bit. Miyoki's quieting sobs were the only noise between the two. Somewhere else two birds were sitting on a branch, surprised by the others presence.

"I..." Benji had began, but her mouth closed as she let her bangs curtain her eyes.

Miyoki furrowed her own brows, uncertain what the girl would say. Oh no. What if she figured out about her being afraid of the twins? What would she do with that knowledge? The twins and Benji did not appear to be on speaking terms at the moment, for whatever reason.

"I heard you crying, so I came to see what was going down so..." She scratched the back of her neck, avoiding eye contact with Miyoki. In truth that had not been Benji's only intention. She had been walking around, heading leisurely to the high school, when she heard the whimpers coming from this area. She knew it was Miyoki - Who else could sob and sound like they were singing?

Anyway, she got this idea, a silly one now that she thought about it, one where she rushed to the scene and saved Miyoki from the big bad antagonist and kicked their butts, then Miyoki would run back to Benji and say they could still be the best of friends and what they had had between them was just a silly little argument, and that they were becoming adults now so they should never act that way. At least, friends do not.

Friends. Benji wished she had some right now.

Right after Hikaru and Kaoru turned the cold should to her, Anzu and Mary followed their example. To be shut out from everyone within forty eight hours of the first, was a very low blow. Below the belt and above the neck really.

Without another word, Benji turned and tried to walk away as fast as she could. **Tried** being the key word in this.

In a moment of uncertainty, Miyoki grabbed the corner of her skirt, stopping the thicker girl from going anywhere. In that same instant, Miyoki stood to her full height. Many emotions rushed to the surface, things that had been building up without Miyoki even realizing they were. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she watched Benji turn to her, that same clueless look on her face. "I hate it." Miyoki's voice sounded like venom was rolling out of her mouth.

Benji looked at her with an even more worried glance. "Wha-"

"I hate being compared to you and everything you have been able to do. I hate that you are so good at things I'm not, and that no matter how hard I tried I failed, yet you waltz right in and they instantly love you. _I _was the one who worked my ASS off for them, I was the one that gave up copious amounts of time just to make them happy, yet here YOU are being all buddy buddy with the ones I love!" Did she just say love? Her mind could never settle on it, for another spout was coming out. "I hate how easy you've got it! It's like the whole world was handing to you and you're not even giving any effort back!"

Finally, Miyoki could not hold back the question that had been haunting her. "WHAT'S THE BIG DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND ME?" Miyoki breathed heavily after she finished,

Benji just stared at her with a blank expression.

Dammit! Had all her shouting been in vain? Had she even scratched the surface with that girl?

"Do you want it?"

The question completely caught Miyoki off guard. "WH-"

"I said 'do you want it'. My 'perfect little world'?" Miyoki's eyes widened as she saw Benji's face, she was smiling! It was soft, but still noticeable. Somehow it haunted Miyok further.

Benji looked at the tree on the other side of the court yard, trying to think of the best thing she could say. "I know you've got some troubles Miyoki, but I've got my own too. The problem is that they are complete polar opposites. Your concern is why I am making friends easier than you, and maybe you've got some kind of issue with me all together, the twins, and maybe there's something else I don't know about that's really hurting." She took a few steps before kneeling down next to a flower that blew lightly in the wind. "My fears and concerns are different. I don't know if I'm working hard enough both inside and outside school, I don't know if I'll have a roof over my head in a month from now, or if my family will have enough food next week. I don't know if someone else in my family is going to get sick and I don't know how much harder we're all going to have to work if that happens." Benji stood up and looked at the damn tree again. "I'm not saying 'my problems are bigger than yours, pity me', but I do know what its like." She looked down at her hands, and then sadly at Miyoki again. "I especially don't know why all my friends deserted me, and I don't know if I will ever have them again."

That was how Miyoki was left, standing there as the cherry blossoms blew off the branches of the tree.

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme:<em> "Brick By Boring Brick" _(Paramore)_

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys!<em>

_Ok, firstly, I think there's only gunna be two or three more pre-chapters, one huge ass one and two short ones, or a huge ass one and one medium length one. Thank you for the reviews! And honestly, when people think of flow, I guess they think 'Ok, so if this needs to happen, then this and this need to be done!' but it's not like that. _

_When I write, I think about what he or she would do when exposed to this. I must admit I want to use the twins a bit more, but I am still figuring them out . They're actually really deep characters, and I love it yet hate it (writing wise) about them._

_It's funny though, originally I had thought up making Benji mad at the Twins, but I wondered what that would prove since I think Benji is already pretty humble as it is, don't you agree? _

_Also, a friend that read this said my writing style is weird. Is it? How so?_

_Anyway...  
><em>

_So I updated, and I think I pissed off a few people. Lol I'm sorry about that, but it was sort of a 'bet' I made with someone, and I figured it was a good way to motivate me into raising money and for Invisible Children.  
><em>

_I joined the Invisible Children Foundation, and am trying to raise $500 this month, and maybe $500 next month. It's pretty low if you ask me, the totals, but you gotta start somewhere right? _

_Anyway, if you guys could go to my homepage, its a direct link to my Invisible Children's Fundraiser page, and click the DONATE NOW button near the top that'd be great! _

_Remember, you do not have to donate, and it can be anonymous if you want! If you don't have a card you can always ask your parents if you would like to donate. I am not forcing you to donate, but I really want to reached these goals!_

_I would post some sort of prize, but I don't know what you guys want! It would have to be something I could do on , like a one shot or something! Even a short story? I need ideas on that! Anyway, just let me know how much you donated (if you did) and what you would like! Top contributor will get a prize! If the totals are high enough I might even add in some runner up prizes ;P  
><em>

_Thank you for supporting me with all your wonderful reviews! I love you guys so much!_

_If you are interested in donating but want to know more about what you are donating to, feel free to PM me anytime! _

_Also, a double thank you to those who donated, or those who wanted to (and unfortunately could not due to parental advisory ;P).  
><em>

_Loves to all!  
><em>

_Bai bai!  
><em>

_~Kiwi~chan~_


	11. PreChapter10: When The Truth Comes Out

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><span>Double Trouble<span> _Copyrighted_ **Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi**

Ouran High School Host Club _Copyrighted _**Bisco Hatori**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DOUBLE TROUBLE<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Opening Theme "<em>Blue Bird_" (Ayumi Hamasaki)_

* * *

><p><strong>Pre-Chapter 10:<strong>_ "When the Truth Comes Out"_

* * *

><p>Anzu sighed, and Mary yawned, the day was nearly done, all that remained was mathematics. The one thing that stood in their way of freedom for the afternoon.<p>

However, neither were anywhere near looking forward to it.

Anzu made her way to the classroom, Mary at her heels. Their fears were not on the subject itself, but rather what remained in the classroom.

The two took their seats near the back, their backs stiff as the two watched other students pour in. First came Miyoki, whom had her nose diving into a back as she maneuvered through the throng and to her seat. More students popped into the room, until there was not a single seat left. Anzu spotted the twins to the right of them, the only open desk being right in front of the doppelgangers.

Mary gulped down before letting her gaze drop to her unopened math book.

Benji just walked through the door.

Anzu watched Benji, but her face betrayed no emotion. The tall, broad girl looked a little flustered today, a little bit of sweat clung to her brow as she flung her head left and right, searching for her possible seat. When she found the only open pair of desks, she took a step forward. It was then that her mind caught up to her legs, and she noticed the two glaring faces behind her. Her next leg hesitated, her orbs locking with each of their hostile ones, before she looked to the ground and took her seat.

Anzu felt a pang for the girl, she would not sit there without the twins doing _something_ to her!

Yet Anzu remained in her seat, why? Because she was afraid, afraid that Benji was not this sweet girl she knew, and that if she helped her, Benji would leave her in the dust eventually.

Fear, told her to sit down and ignore the situation, but her heart said that Benji would not lie to her, that maybe this was all a misunderstanding. Yet her brain insisted it was not. After all, she had heard it straight from her mouth, right?

Wait, what if she heard wrong? What if this was all just some stupid accident, and Benji did nothing to betray the twins? What if Anzu had caused the trio to fall apart? It was Mary who said it, but still, did Anzu do anything to set them straight? By the look on mary's face, her thoughts were lingering on the same topic.

No, she had specifically heard from the girl's mouth _twins_, and by Anzu's standard, twins were not that common, how often did someone know more than one set of twins in their whole life? Not very, to say the least.

The sound of shouting brought the two girls out of their reverie, and back to reality.

* * *

><p>He did not like her hair.<p>

Nor her face.

Thus, Hikaru was in a dilemma. Cut her hair, or let it hide her face.

Decisions decisions.

She sat down in front of him, without a word or a glance other than the one she gave at the door when she came in.

Her hair had gotten so long since he first met her, so with a quick glance to be sure the teacher had not entered the room, he reached out and grabbed a fist full of the strange chestnut hair. It was slightly greasy under his touch, like she had been sweating all day, which made him cringe.

Beside him Kaoru simply watched, he did not take part, not stopping his twin from continuing.

Benji gave a yelp of surprise, and reached a hand back to figure out what was holding her, but when her hand swiped across Hikaru's, she spun around and stood so fast her chair fell right over onto the ground.

Bright green and gold glare fiercely at each other, neither backing down for the other's sake.

"What are you doing?" It was a simple question, Kaoru had been surprised not to hear any hatred in her voice. Simple confusion rang clear as the girl before him blared her gaze down at them. Hikaru's eyes narrowed, and for good measure, he gave a tug that made her yelp once more.

"That _hurts_!"

He did it once more.

She fell forward, her face almost hitting his. She glared at him and he glare back, smugness danced across his face, she could see through those piercing orbs.

He was very angry with her.

But why?

His hand rested by a pair of scissors, she noticed with a short glance down. Hikaru leaned his head a little closer, whispering in her ear so only she could hear him.

"I hate your guts," is where he began. "I hate your face, your eyes, how fat you are. I hate that you were liked by people, and how easily you fit in to our world." His fingers coiled around the scissors, Benji's gaze never altered though as he continued on. Her eyes were blank as she stared at the spot behind him.

Eyes were on them, piercing eyes, feeble eyes, dark eyes, and bright ones. Everyone was watching, everyone was waiting for something to happen. It must be because they could not hear what was being said, what story was being. Miyoki glanced at Benji, noticing the same hollow expression had claimed her face.

It was not hard for her to figure out what was being spoken, and she guessed somewhere along the lines, being right.

Nor was it hard for Kaoru, he knew his twin, knew what he was saying and how he was feeling, which is why he remained silent. No point in both of them getting angry at her all at once.

"I played along and pretended to like you, for Kaoru's sake..." Benji just listened silently as Hikaru continued, His grip moving on the scissors to get a better grip on the handle.

Benji looked sideways.

"But you know what I hate the most?"

There were scissors on Kaoru's desk as well.

"That you betrayed us."

It was really fast, hair went flying and for a moment, nobody said anything. Eyes were wide with surprise, nobody was quite sure what to think at the moment.

Gold eyes wide, green eyes narrow, they stared for another second as the hair fluttered to the ground.

Benji had just cut his hair.

Straight across his forehead, was a jagged cut that stuck out like a sore thumb. She was not unscathed too, afterall, Benji never did have bangs to begin with, and certainly not extremely uneven ones.

Kaoru was surprised, but he knew he should not have been. Benji was always a fighter, he knew that clearly, and that was why things were making him so frustrated.

She had fought for their attention, their affection, and then thrown it away in the end. He did not understand how someone could be so cruel about something like that. How could someone make someone open up their hearts and then stomp on them in the end-

Oh yeah.

That was what he and his brother had been doing for _years_ now.

Was that it then? Was Benji trying to teach them a lesson? Or maybe it was all just some big misunderstanding? God he hoped so, he wanted to apologize, and even if it was not some hoax, he wanted to apologize anyways.

What would he apologize for though?

For being obnoxious?

For being a twin?

For not stopping Hikaru?

For being himself?

Himself, he did not remember what Kaoru was anymore. Then again, the only thing he truly knew about himself was that he was very much like Hikaru, except entirely different.

Benji knew that, she could see past their appearances, practically bore into their souls. His heart did a small flip when he remembered that time when she openly told them apart. He reasoning seemed off, but he just knew that she knew. It was like there was no need for a reason, that they were not twins but rather very close, not so identical brothers.

He had not heard their screaming through out his thought, nor did he want to. He did not want to see his middle school crush and brother fighting over a hair cut. He did not want to hear the words being thrown.

Right now, he just wanted to be all alone.

* * *

><p>Benji was mad.<p>

No wait! Benji was furious.

Yeah, that summed it up pretty good.

Luckily there was this sweet girl named Hanako that was willing to tier up her hair for her, and braided it so that it did not look so bad. Thank the Lord for her, because otherwise Benji would have had a miniature meltdown.

It bothered her though, while Lily did her hair up, she kept telling her how awful the twins are, and how no one can get close to them.

Maybe she was right too, Benji thought she was pretty close to them, the closest anyone had ever been. Yet it turned out to be a fruitless affair, worth nothing in the end. She lost her friends-all of them actually- and her chance at helping the twins out of that hole.

Why should she care though? It was not her job or anything like that. It was not like they needed her help, they could rot in that hole for all she gave a damn!

_No they can't._

A voice rung out in her head as she walked down the silent hall of the middle school.

_They won't dig themselves out, they need help! _

What would she do then? Why would she do it? There were so many things she was thinking about, her thoughts just a big jumbled mess of words.

_Because you know what it's like._

Her footsteps stopped by a window, and she sat on the ledge that over looked the court yard.

People talking, people laughing...

And then there were the twins.

Sitting in their usual spot, on the fountain's edge. They seemed to be doing something witht he laptop sitting on Hikaru's lap. Yes, even from here, she knew it was Hikaru, why?

He had that jagged hair cut now.

Duh.

Yet the voice was telling the truth, she remembered that feeling. That low, hollow feeling that nobody cares about you enough to try, that nobody cares if you are Benji, Renji, or Kenji because you're all the same in their eyes.

Trash.

Nobody wants to be trash, right? Certainly not Benji!

She smacked her face lightly, this would all be fruitless though, now that the twins would not even talk to her-

No wait, they would talk, and yell and scream and-

Oh for the love of- Ugghhhh!

She let her head lean against the window, tired of all the thinking, tired of all the worries running through her head.

The glass felt cold against her sweaty skin, she sighed happily and closed her eyes.

Just for a minute.

* * *

><p>That was the last straw.<p>

Miyoki had decided.

It was time to take a stand.

She could not stand this any longer, the twins and Benji fighting! She had to get to the bottom of this!

"Mary, Anzu."

The two looked up from their books. They had hidden themselves away in a little corner of the courtyard, away from the chatter and any prying eyes.

"Yes?" Anzu asked.

"Why are the Hitachiins and Benji fighting?"

A cold wind blew by.

"Dunno." With that they both lowered their heads to their books again. Miyoki had a bit of an irk as she asked yet another question.

"Ok, why aren't you guys and Benji talking?"

"Jeez, for early spring it sure it cold out here!"

"Anzu-"

"She betrayed us!" Mary spat out, gripping the sides of her book.

Miyoki crossed her arms over her chest. Betrayal? Oh, she was no stranger to betrayal. He name and betrayal went hand in hand, no it was more like she knew betrayal like her right hand.

"Go on." Miyoki continued after a grain of silence.

"We-We heard her one day, complaining about how the twins were unfair and making her life harder, and how she was going to do evil things to them."

This surprised Miyoki, she never pegged Benjiro Oritz to be that kind of person, and she still did , something was jutting out in her memory, like a filed away information that was just waiting to be useful.

"And then confronted her about it. She said it was true, and we...we..." Mary continued where Anzu left, but Miyoki put the rest of the puzzle together.

"Told the twins about it..." At the mention of twins, that little piece of information fluttered out of a filing cabinet and onto the floor of her mind.

Oh no.

Oh _fuck_ no.

"We thought she was messing with us too, so...so we thought that..."

Yet Miyoki just stood there, her eyes growing more and more hollow. She understood why now, why Benji did not have the slightest clue as to why her friends deserted her.

Knowing how thick Benji is, she probably said yes to whatever the question was because her mind was off on _another_ set of twins...really triplets, but still...

"So tell me, did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, Benji was talking about someone else?"

Anzu and Mary both looked at her with a furrowed brow and confused faces. Who else could she have been talking about?

Their eyes widened at the sudden realization that poured into them.

Oh no, what had they done?

When Miyoki saw their shocked eyes, she did not linger. No, she finally had to end this, all of this fighting and torment.

Not just Benji's or the Twins' torment.

Mostly her own.

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme:<em> "Brick By Boring Brick" _(Paramore)_

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys!<em>

_Sorry it took so long, my beta is sick and I have been very lazy, and there will be a lot of spelling mistakes just cuz I'm very bad at spelling. Dont worry though! When she gets back on her feet my beta will probably woop my ass to fix this ^^  
><em>

_I'm always looking for more good stories, and I'm actually kind of depressed because I read this story that was suppose to be a POTC story, but then the author took it to a whole new level so that it wasn't POTC anymore, just a bunch of the original characters in this stupid long and boring story. So yeah, i finished it, and I'm very unhappy, so if you guys know any good stories please let me know!  
><em>

_Bai bai!  
><em>

_~Kiwi~chan~_


	12. PreChapter11: We Are Friends

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><span>Double Trouble<span> _Copyrighted_ **Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi**

Ouran High School Host Club _Copyrighted _**Bisco Hatori**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DOUBLE TROUBLE<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Opening Theme "<em>Blue Bird_" (Ayumi Hamasaki)_

* * *

><p><strong>Pre-Chapter 11:<strong>_ "We Are...Friends"_

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

Both of the Hitachiin brothers looked up at the approaching figure. Miyoki hustled as fast as she could, her bag being flung wildly as she tried to catch the two before they got into their car.

When she finally reached them, she was huffing rather hard as she stared them both directly in the face.

"I...I-I need to know...why you and...Benji are...f-fighting..."

They both gave her a sour look, before mimicking each other and shrugging.

"We figured she wasn't worth our time, that's all."

Ah, their voices rung clear in unison.

Miyoki felt cold and raw as she watched the two begin to had for their car. No, she could not let them go, if she did...

"So you were scared?"

They froze in their tracks, before spinning around to glare at her. The nerve she had to call them afraid! Did have any idea what they were feeling?

Actually, she did. She knew the betrayal quite well actually, and she wished she did not.

"I know you might have heard things, might believe some things..." She could not help it, her mind wandered to when they were smaller, to when she had crushed on them. Felt determination to tell the two apart, had fallen for their games and been tricked, only to get back up swinging.

Could Benji turn out like her if that happened? Could Benji actually become cold and distant?

It would not suite her.

Not at all.

"But it's not true!" She blurted before they could say anything. "Benji...She's not that kind of person. Benji is-"

"Look, we know you're probably trying to defend her because she's your friend and all..." Hikaru began, even though Miyoki could not tell.

"But it won't change what we think." Kaoru ended, both of them frowning as they turned to their car again.

Dammit! What would she have to do to get through their thick heads?

"She's not like you!"

They stopped dead, but did not move.

"She doesn't hide ulterior motives, she doesn't plan things against others and drop them in the end after getting them to like her! Benji may be a little weird and quirky, but she's got her own views and tries her best to see the good in others! Which is really hard! But she must have been trying if she could see the good in two idiots like you!"

A huge suction of air was taken as Miyoki tried to gather her lost breath.

She looked up at them, then down to her feet, then back up to their turned backs.

"So?"

Their eyes were a mix of pain, and loneliness, and for a moment Miyoki envied them How could they not see? There were thousands knocking at their door to befriend them, and yet...

"So? Did you ever talk with Benji? What if she's walking around, miffed to Hell because she doesn't understand the situation?"

Kaoru felt his heart flip, what if it really was a misunderstanding? They could lose Benji, not the other way around. He had to admit he had feelings for her, and perhaps that is why he had such a hard time letting go of the bubbly chestnut hair girl. She was stuck on his mind, even when it should not have been.

Looking at his brother, and his brother looking at him, they both turned away from Miyoki. Without another word they both booked it past their car and back into the school grounds.

They had to know, they had to hear it from her.

There she was, sitting by the fountain. Her head in her hands as she tried to think of a way to rid herself of the massive headache that had been plaguing her for the past week.

"Oritz!" Hikaru called. She looked up to them, and for a moment Hikaru faltered.

Why were they doing this? What intelligent lamb throws themselves at the lion? Benji was not a lion though, she was probably the lamb and they the hungry lions.

He could do this, he could accept her if it was all just a misunderstanding, but like he had just thought, would Benji throw herself back at them?

She had to.

"What?"

They cringed at her flat tone, her face had gone hollow the moment she noted they were calling to her.

"What was it that you were going to ask us?"

Hikaru looked to Kaoru, the desperate sound in his tone told the older brother everything. Kaoru needed Benji, whether he knew it or not.

Benji stared at them for a moment. She could not believe it. They snap at her- well Hikaru did- and then they want an explanation on what she had been trying to ask all along?

"You both are ridiculous and awful."

She could not help it, her feelings were hurt.

Kaoru cringed while Hikaru glared, but the two brothers felt numb when they saw her mask crack. She looked so fragile in that moment, and so familiar.

Just like them.

"I don't think you guys get it," She said slowly, trembling. "you guys have so many people who are willing to be your friends, but you're so paranoid that someone will betray you that you cast them away. The only way for you two to get out is by taking a hand that is offered to you." She sighed shakily before standing.

The two boys felt their hearts sink as they watched her walk away.

Hikaru glared at her wobbling back, so angry that she blew them off. He could not blame her, but still! This was not Benji, Benji did not leave them like that...

"You are such a hypocrite!" Hikaru cried as he picked up a small pebble and hucked it at her. She winced as it hit her in the back of the head before rubbing the spot and turning to give a blank look at the twin.

"You talk about us being paranoid, but then you prove that we should be by turning your back to us!"

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Benji said, though it was barely audible.

Kaoru could not take it anymore, he too burst.

"What were you going to ask us?"

Silence.

Benji looked at the ground. She still could not - for the life of her - find anything wrong with her plans. Why would it be such a big deal? Why did they think she betrayed them? So many things did not make sense.

Oh well.

"'Would you like to join the Host Club with me?'," She began, rubbing her forearms as she stared at the ground. "'I know you guys don't have a lot of friends, but it's a good way to broaden your horizons and make more friends. Plus, I think it would be really fun. A lot fo people have already joined and their really sweet and nice.' is what I would say, because I thought we were friends that could ask something without the others getting mad at them."

Looking up to the twins that swiveled in her vision, she frowned softly.

"Sorry for thinking such things."

She made to turn and walk away, her head spinning as she tried to place each foot in front of her in a pattern.

Kaoru felt his heart drop before flying sky high. So it had been one big misunderstanding. He could have his Benjiro back, his crush could stay the same still. Hikaru felt a small thump, ashamed yet proud that it had all been a hoax. He watched as his brother ran after her, and could not help but crack a small smile of hope.

Benji, she sure was a strange one...

"Benji...Benji?" Hikaru looked over to Kaoru, who now held a collapsed Benjiro in his arms. Hikaru's eyes widened as he ran towards them.

"She's burning up!" Kaoru said, and instantly they both brought her to their vehicle. The driver took off towards Benji's home, Shinji happened to be the only one their when they arrived shortly later.

Kaoru and Hikaru had opted to stay and wait for Shinji to let them know if she needed to be taken to the hospital. Hikaru let his eyes roam Benji's house again, but he said nothing about its size or how dirty and low grade it was. It was his friends house, he could shut his mouth while she was sick.

When she awoke, that would be a whole new story.

Shinji entered the kitchen and smiled at the two youngsters.

"She's fine, just a fever. She had been trying to hide it this whole week, but I knew she would wear down eventually."

The two nodded, slightly relieved.

"You two should go now, I will let her know about what you two did when she awakes."

Kaoru and Hikaru looked down to their laps, small gifts in their hands. They both held them up, and Shinji gave a mock surprised look. Benji had talked of these troublesome twins who were tearing her apart limb from limb, but they seemed a lot like her brothers, practically cut from the same cloth.

"This is for her when she wakes up." They said in unison. Shinji held back a laugh and simply smiled before taking the gifts.

They were both sent out the door then, and headed towards their car. As they watched the scenery go by, it became a silent agreement that Benji now held what would happen in the future in her hands.

When she did wake up, her head no longer spun, but she did feel sore and cranky. Sloshing around in her bed, she kicked one of the triplets in the face before finally rolling out and heading towards the kitchen. Yes, she had to share her room with her three younger brothers. The three eldest got the other room. It worked out for now, and Benji had to admit she did not mind the closeness as she used to have a mountain of now sold stuffed animals she slept with.

On her way to the cupboard, she spotted a piece of paper on the table, a long with a box. Lazily, she ventured over and read the slightly blurry message.

_Benji,_

_You were right, we were just scared. _

_Kaoru is sorry about the misunderstandings._

_Hikaru_

_xxx-xxxx (My cell number)  
><em>

Benji smiled at Hikaru's crisp writing, she could not help it, the boys had become something special to her. Would she have blamed them if she was them? She had been, and knew what it felt like to be shut in.

Dammit, she was too good for her own good.

Already she had forgiven them and she had not even looked at Kaoru's gift. Wow, she must belong in the loony bin.

_Forgive me?_

_It was for your long hair, but now it'll be used more.  
><em>

That was all it said, but there was a small box there, and inside this adorable little clip for her hair. It was like a white gold bobby pin with a cute little ruby red lady bug and black diamonds on it for spots. She prayed it was not real, or she would die.

Her cellphone was sitting next to the gifts, and she smiled. Shinji thought of everything...Who else would know? The rest of them did not know about the Hitachiin vs Oritz war, so who else could have planned this?

Thanking her big brother silently, she picked up her phone and found Hikaru's number already in her cell...

...

SHINJI!

Eeeeevvvviiiiiillllll.

Still, she carried on with a small text to each of them.

To Koaru, she sent: _This better not be real ruby or I may pass out. _

To Hikaru she sent: _Pfft, aren't you lame. ;P_

She snorted softly, but jumped in surprise when she noticed her cell vibrate in her hands. A reply already?

Hikaru: _It is real so you better hit the floor and stop te_x_ting at this God forsaken hour!_

She snorted a laugh, Kaoru must be asleep still.

_Thank you._

Was all she wrote, before the gravity of the text hit her.

This bobby pin...was probably worth more than her entire wardrobe!

She would treasure it forever. Her mind crossed over it's usage, and picking her phone up once more, she sent one last text.

_You're paying for my hair cut._

* * *

><p><em>A Chapter Has Ended.<em>

_ A New One Awaits._

_What Will Become,_

_Of Our Troublesome Trio?_

_Turn The Page And See!_

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme:<em> "Brick By Boring Brick" _(Paramore)_

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys!<em>

_Sorry it took so long again, I've been having a rough time in RL, taking both gr 11 and 12 courses. I am only in gr 11, and want to get all this crap finished! I seriously hate High school math, it sucks monkey balls. Anyway..._

_Fanart anybody? I seriously want to know what you guys think! I am dying here! Tell me anything! One thing you like, one thing you dislike, and one thing that could be improved would be fabulous! I am really wanting to become an authoress, partly because my imagination is too strong to be stuck at a desk job, and I really want to improve! Let me know what you guys think!  
><em>

_Cheers!  
><em>

_~Kiwi~chan~_


	13. Chapter 1: This is Ouran!

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><span>Double Trouble<span> _Copyrighted_ **Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi**

Ouran High School Host Club _Copyrighted _**Bisco Hatori**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DOUBLE TROUBLE<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Opening Theme "<em>Blue Bird_" (Ayumi Hamasaki)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>_ This is Ouran!  
><em>

* * *

><p>She yawned as she stared at her reflection in the blurry mirror. Wiping her hand across the glass surface, she gazed upon a bright eyed teenager. Her unruly chestnut brown hair had not been cut in over a year, and now spewed down her back with a slight wave to them. Her skin had tanned from her running errands in the daylight so often, her round yet smooth face appeared half asleep in the mirror.<p>

No wait, she was half asleep.

Getting dress, Benji ran her fingers curtly through her hair in a means to comb it before exiting the small bathroom. As she entered the kitchen she was greeted with the sight of all her brothers sitting down to a hearty breakfast.

"Yo Ma! About time you got out of there!" Hana said as he munched on his toast topped with bacon and eggs. The sight made her stomach growl loudly.

Taking a seat between Kenji and Haru, Benji beamed when a plate of eggs and bacon along with toast and tomatoes was shoved in front of her. Instantly the still growing teen began to inhale her meal.

A lot of things had changed in the past year, one of them being the living arrangements.

Due to Benji becoming an older girl, and her three littlest brothers now turning thirteen, Benji was suppose to get her own room. However that idea seemed fruitless as there were not enough rooms for them. So the arrangement had changed, but was still cramped.

Shinji got his own bed, Hana and Hina shared a room with him, Haru and Kenji shared a bed, and now instead of her little brothers Benji and Renji shared a bed. The reason behind the two sharing had been because Renji always kicked anyone else out of bed except for Kenji, but Kenji was too large to share a bed with Renji, and Benji happened to be the only one who somehow always woke up in the bed and quite comfy as well.

There were those rare occasions still where they would swap beds and act like it was one big sleep over, but nothing drastic ever changed really.

They had moved as well, which made the two beds in one room thing a whole lot more comfortable. The rooms were twice the size of what they used to be, and they had a living room and a larger but still small bathroom with a tub in it now. Benji had squeaked loudly when she found out about it.

"Bye guys! Be good!" Benji called as she left the apartment. As she turned though, she came face to face with yet another glass surface.

Glasses actually.

A brown mop of hair, and old men's clothes greeted her as well, but Benji simply grinned and waved. Her belly was full, her family happy, what right did she have to judge someone?

"Hiya Haruhi."

She had met the girl a few days ago while moving in. She had not gotten the opportunity to speak to her, but overall the girl seemed pretty friendly if not a little dull.

"Hello Benji, how's it going?"

The two girls began to walk towards Ouran Academy. Benji practically did back flips when she found out her new friend was attending the same school. It made her pleased to hear that another 'Commoner' was in the ranks of the prestige.

"Pretty good! I'm still so happy you're going to the same school as me, Commoners must unite!" Benji teased lightly, earning a drop of sweat from Haruhi.

The two chatted as they made their way to Ouran Academy, separating at the gate to go to their respective classes. Benji had opted to take junior year mathematics, a step up from her actual Sophmore level, this trimester as she had completed her first year mathematics the year before.

In short Benji was trying to free up her schedule in her senior year, hoping to complete the majority of her mandatory classes and most of her credits before she had to.

In her senior year, Benji could focus on figuring out where she would go to university. Ouran seemed to be a given, but Benji had her eyes set on another less ideal place as well.

Her day went by quite normally, she shared her English, and mathematics classes with Tamaki and Kyouya, so she would sometimes sit with them if she was having trouble. Kyouya was actually pretty good at teaching things as long as you kept up with his quick and impatient pace. Benji tried very hard, even taking notes on what he said to help her.

It had surprised her, really, that she had been able to keep up with Kyouya. Last year she had spent half of her days in the Middle school, and the other half in the High school section, studying like crazy and watching as Kyouya did things effortlessly. Her work did pay off though, as she had the highest ranking of all the students even in the grade above her.

One of her peeves about this arrangement is that she hardly saw her favorite duo anymore. They still talked for long hours on the phone, text during the day and sometimes at night, and even talked at the club, but still it pissed her off that she did not get to have that humorous moment of watching Kaoru confuse himself senseless at math, or watching Hikaru try to speak English with her and say something completely idiotic.

God she missed those moments.

So imagine her surprise when she walks into the Host Club, a half hour late due to having to help a friend out in his Foreign Languages class, and set her bright green orbs on the scene before her.

"...Haruhi?"

One brunette stared at the other brunette for a moment, both a little bit confused as to what was going on.

"Oh, Benji. How come you're here?"

Haruhi had been carrying tea cups around the place, doing Benji's job actually. What surprised Benji the most was that Haruhi was now in the Ouran school uniform, and Benji knew that she did not have the money to afford such a thing.

"I, I work here actually..." Eying the other Commoner up and down, Benji grinned. "Gosh Haruhi, you're so cute!"

Just like that, a collection of squeals were heard around them. Benji looked over to see a few girls gossiping at a table, glancing over at them every now and then.

"She's so honest!"

"I wish I had the nerve to say that to Haruhi!"

Wait, why was Haruhi in a boys uniform? She should be in a girls, right?

"Haruhi...Why are you-"

"Ah, Oritz. Late again I see." Kyouya intervened. Benji paled as she stared up at her mentor and part boss. The Shadow King had on a pleasant face, but she just knew he was glaring at her.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I was helping a friend out with his work!"

"You do realize that means a deduction in your pay, correct?"

"Did I mention his female friends wanted to come and check this place out and I happened to encourage them?"

Snapping that notebook shut, he gave her an actually pleased smile.

"Carry on then." Is all he said before walking away. Looking back at Haruhi, she motioned for her to hand over the tray and continued to do her job while Haruhi sat down at the table with the gossiping girls.

Out of curiosity, Benji walked over to the Hitachiin's and set down two cups in front of them. They were currently taking care of some guests, but both looked up and smiled at Benji anyways.

"Why is Haruhi here?" She she asked blatantly. The two had a look of curiosity, even raising the same eyebrow as they looked over to her.

"You know Haruhi?"

"Yeah, I moved in next door to Haruhi just before the new school year began." She fought back an eye roll, did they already forget when she broke the news and they thought she was moving half way around the world? She had a laughing fit when they said they needed hand cuffs and a speakerphone. After she had explained everything, they still seemed adamant on having two pairs of hand cuffs as they wiggled their brows when she asked why.

"He broke a vase that we were going to auction off," Hikaru began.

"So Boss said he'd have to pay it off." Kaoru completed, and Benji nodded with a small sweat drop. Poor Haruhi, getting taken advantage of like that.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Benji looked over to Anzu and beamed.

"So how's it going?" She asked innocently.

A month earlier had been the day that Benji asked her three friends to come and see this Host Club that Benji worked for. At first all of them laughed and said no way in Hell, but the moment she got them through the doors, they were hooked.

Anzu enjoyed talking with the twins, Miyoki silently enjoyed Honey and Mori, while Mary almost always broke a fuze from sitting near the King, Tamaki Suoh.

She understood perfectly why.

The ultimate man, princely and romantic.

He had asked her to help him test out some of his lines out on her, why he would pick her was over her head, but she agreed nonetheless.

Needless to say, she wished he was actually speaking to her, as he spoke of taking her to be a true princess in a faraway Kingdom, she could swear her heart grew a murmur after that.

She could not stop to chat with Anzu though, and said her farewells soon enough. Continuing her rounds, she said hello to any of her friends that she saw before ending up and none other than the Sex King- er- sexy King- Gah!- Tamaki's table. However, before she could say hello or comment on Mary's red face, Tamaki snapped his fingers.

"Haruhi, come here for a moment."

Huh, weird, usually Tamaki called on her for something, and why does he have to be so mean to Haruhi? He really should not be, but then again rich people are much more sheltered from more than just the elements she supposed. Come to think of it, had Tamaki ever had an actual job before? No, she did not believe he had.

Stupid rich people.

As Benji continued her rounds, she silently mulled over her thoughts, and low and behold, guess which duo kept popping into her mind?

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.

They had grown quite a lot, no longer being mushrooms (which Benji whined about after they had their hair cut) and had a more trendy cut now. Their jaws were much firmer, and Benji was sad to say they were a few inches taller than her now, where had the time gone? They were not young boys anymore, they were blooming men.

Benji snorted to herself, men did not play pranks and call people toys.

She had had quite the influence on the two. They both spoke to others now, not just her, and though it felt strange to know she was no longer as tightly knit with them, she felt happy to know they were expanding their horizons past what they currently had. They still liked to choose a guest every now and then, flourish her with gifts of affection, but when they got bored they would usually tone it down and pick another girl.

They seemed adamant on telling Benji about it, about the confessions they got. She had to admit they had toned down quite a bit too, but Benji still scolded them every now and then.

Well, at least they kindly told the girls that they did not feel the same about them.

Not like before.

"Hey Benji," One of the girls that had been at a table with Haruhi, before she left, called over to her. Said girl smiled, before walking over to them. "Is it true that you can tell the twins apart?"

Benji beamed at them, giving a huge smile. Finally, something only she could do still.

"Yup!"

The three girls clasped their hands together, looking at her with a dreamy gaze.

"Really! How?" The trio questioned, curiosity getting the better of them. They loved Haruhi as a Host, but someone being able to tell the twins apart was unreal!

Benji scratched her head with one hand while balancing the silverware in the other.

"Well, I'm not sure how to put it...Kaoru is Kaoru, and...Hikaru is Hikaru. That's all I really ever think."

The trio kept up their synchronization and frowned. That was not helpful at all!

By this time, some more people started to listen in.

"But that doesn't help us! I mean what do you see when you look at Kaoru?" One girl questioned. Said twins were chatting with a few of their guests, not quite aware of the conversation at hand. Benji looked over to them and smiled, her eyes becoming half lidded as she went into her own little world.

"Well, there isn't anything physically different about them, really you would have a hard time if that's what you based it on," She turned back to the trio and smiled brightly. "But once you get to know them, you won't have to look, you'll just know it's Kaoru you're talking to or Hikaru who's looking at you."

"You must know them very well then!" One of the girls said a little loudly, making the Hitachiins and their guests look over to the unaware Benji. She laughed, hugging the tray across her chest as she shrugged.

"Well, I'm not Hitachiin expert, but I guess I know them pretty well."

"Wow! That's really great!" Another girl said from a different table. Benji blushed lightly, feeling slightly embarrassed as she watched so many eyes on her.

Hikaru silently observed her from across the room. Their guests were chatting away, while Kaoru and Hikaru had their thoughts to themselves.

This time two years ago, Hikaru swore he would have strangled the Oritz child before they reached high school. He may still do it, but perhaps at a later date. His twin was still fawning over her, and although he felt the need to have Kaoru's full attention, he had to admit he did enjoy sharing her with him.

Benji was odd, different from what he thought her to be. She never kissed someone's shoes, nor did she hiss in complaints. She took everything in stride, and even when he saw her receive the short end of the stick, he felt amazed how she simply took her next step with a big smile.

Still, he wondered why his twin was taking so long to confess. Was he afraid Benji would turn him down? Hikaru had never seen someone confess to Benji, perhaps Kaoru was afraid because he had no idea how she would react? Or maybe he thought he had a little bit more time?

Either way, Hikaru knew the Kaoru was just digging himself deeper into the hole.

Not that Kaoru minded. He knew he liked her, maybe loved? It was hard for him to adjust his feelings every now and then. He remembered when she pulled an all-nighter with him and Hikaru, he forgot his sense, he forgot Hikaru was there, and he held her when she started to fall asleep, like a husband holds his wife. It was only after Hikaru burst out laughing that he turned beat red and burst a fuse.

He was starting to forget what the lines were between his fantasy world where she loved him back, and the reality where she had no clue of his feelings.

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme:<em> "Brick By Boring Brick" _(Paramore)_

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys!<em>

_Yeah, no excuses I know I'm behind...Well I was going to update sooner, but then Precalculus actually got harder and now I have to think in it and teach three different people. Honestly! Why can't people just let me be a smarty on my own?  
><em>

_Fanart anybody? I seriously want to know what you guys think! I am dying here! Tell me anything! One thing you like, one thing you dislike, and one thing that could be improved would be fabulous! I am really wanting to become an authoress, partly because my imagination is too strong to be stuck at a desk job, and I really want to improve! Let me know what you guys think!_

_So yeah ummm...this ended up being completely random, just a filler really. I swear I'm going to leap into something right away next chapter, but I didn't want to update with the start of something. This chapter actually has a lot of underlying tones that will be the main plot of the story, those of you who can figure it out...kudos to you! _

_Oh yeah, so I was reading some of your reviews...and laughing...in a good way! You guys are like...reading my mind...hahahaha...hah...  
><em>

**RATE AND REVIEW!**_  
><em>

_Cheers!  
><em>

_~Kiwi~chan~_


	14. Authors note! Sorry!

Hey guys I know I should've done this a while ago, but I never got around to it.

My friend has been logging on and submitting new chapters for me on multiple stories that I already wrote because I really haven't had ANY time lately. It's exam week and I am FINALLY done! So I will probably update this this weekend but wanted to say i very sorry for not updating for so long.

Please excuse me on this, I actually didn't realize how long it has been!

Also, to answer my latest reviewer regarding Benji and Hinata's names.

I had read a few manga with male 'Hinata's so I assumed it was a transgender name. Also Benji is short for Benjiro, and if you haven't caught on, her triplets are Kenjiro and Renjiro, actual names. I was going to write it in the story but figured I could just say it since it's not that big of a deal.

Anyway, I like to think of it as their mother was told she was having three boys, but instead got one girl. I also thought that a friend got then little jumpers with their names engraved on them, so thus Benji kept her name.

Anyway, I would like to apologize one last time for this misunderstanding and long wait. Also I would like to know one more thing.

Follow the story line?

Make up entire story line?

Add in bits to the story line?

please let me know what you think! I've got a jysk of where everything is going, but it is still a work in progress.

Cheers!

Kiwi~chan


	15. Hate to dissappoint buuuut

Hey guys, so I've been mulling through old stuff on this site, and I realized I really need to update this story in particular.

Now I don't mean to be mean or unfair, which I have been with this story lately, but could I maybe get a couple of reviews on what you guys think so far?

My low self esteem has been hitting rock bottom, a lot of people I know in RL are saying my writing sucks and I'm getting discouraged to write for anybody else (aka sharing my stories on a site and not just in my head) and it's slowing beating me down.

How is this story? Good? Bad? I need to know guys!

Cheers, and thanks so much guys for reading!

Kiwi


End file.
